


Reminiscence

by chashkieh



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: The heart remembers even if the mind forgets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012.

* * *

_  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.** _

* * *

Trouble always seems to find him wherever he goes.

Making a run for it appeared to be a great idea at that time. He had no clue where he was, who he is and why the strange creatures were chasing him. He's puzzled too, considering he ran throughout the night and yet he has enough strength to go on, maybe another mile.

He wonders why those _'beasts'_ were after him, now that he got them off his back.

Searching in his pockets, he found a wallet. He checks it, only to find a picture of a woman with a little boy. Looking closely, he noticed that the boy had the same eyes as the woman.

"This must be her son." He thought. "They must be my family."

Flipping over the picture revealed a note, a neat cursive handwriting that says _'Anna and Hana, March 20.'_

He returns his wallet to his back pocket along with the photograph and breathes a sigh.

_What the hell happened to me?_

As he was running his hands over his forehead, he felt a long, narrow slit just above his right eyebrow which caused him to wince. His fingers were covered with traces of blood from his wound.

"Are you alright?"

His head snapped up almost instantly, his whole body tensed upon hearing a voice. It belonged to a man, most probably in his primes, dressed in a black trench coat, with blue eyes and dark brown hair, brushed up neatly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, "I'm here to help." He offered his hand. A few seconds passed and no handshake took place. The man withdrew his hand and spoke again, "Oh sorry for being rude. My name is Cole Saint. What's yours?"

Cole earned another skeptical look from the stranger.

"I don't know who I am," He finally answered.  
"You mean, you don't remember, right?" Cole probed.  
"I guess."  
"Get in the car. I'll take you to the hospital."

Even though he's still a bit reluctant, he accepted the offer. He just met Cole but somehow, he knew that this person could be trusted.

* * *

It was a thirty-minute drive all the way to the Saint's mansion from the hospital.

At the front gate, they waited for at least 10 seconds before the car moved in. They drove past an enormous maze garden, a fountain stood in the middle of it, before arriving at the main entrance.

An eight-step staircase adorned with crescent-like seals, paved the way to the antique wooden double doors, providing access to the grandeur manor. Upon entry, several ionic pillars stood align, guiding the visitor to see the main lounge.

In the lounge area is a pair of staircases on both sides, a usual interior design of castles that includes a platform to oversee who comes in and out of the home.

"Luke, show him his room."  
"Yes, Master Cole. This way, please." Luke led him to the guest room.

* * *

_I guess I got exhausted after all. I hit the sack as soon as I reached the bed. Why is it that I can't remember anything? Though, a vague memory seemed to have crossed my mind when I saw the photo._

He took out the picture from his wallet again and stared at it. There's no doubt that these people were dear to him, else he wouldn't have kept the snapshot. His mind may not be able to remember it right now, but his heart is saying otherwise.

He stood up and was headed for the door when Cole came in.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Still a little sore and a little nauseous."  
"You still don't remember anything?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"Would you mind if I ask you some questions?"  
"If it helps, why not."  
"Why were the vampires after you?"  
"Vampires?"  
"Yeah."

He gave Cole a confused look.

"You don't know what vampires are?"  
"For real?" He said incredulously.  
"Unfortunately."  
"In all honesty, I don't have any idea. I must've hit my head really hard."  
"Severe concussion, like what the doctor said"  
"Yeah..."  
"Don't worry though, they won't be coming after you... not while you're under my care."  
"Are you like a cop or something?"  
"Hmm, yeah, something like that." Cole replied. "It's alright, no need for you to worry about those things. I reckon you're not from around here just by looking at you."  
"..."

"No offense meant, but I've been in this town for quite a while and I _literally_ know everyone...well, most of them."

"How did I end up here?"  
"I'd very much like to know too." He paused, "Which is why, I'm currently running a database check to find out who you are. Face recognition may take a few more hours or so..."  
"Why are you helping me anyway? What if I was a criminal?"  
"Nonsense. One thing you need to know about me is that I am a very good judge of character. What I need you to do now is to relax a bit."

_**Face recognition completed.** _

"Ah!" Cole exclaimed. "Sooner than I expected. Let's see who you are." He taps on one of the buttons to reveal a name and an address.

"Yoh Asakura. Well, nice to meet you Yoh." Cole offered his hands again.  
"Yeah... it's so weird... I still don't remember anything."  
"Hmm, says here, you're married to Anna..." He pulls up another file "And you have a son too. Cool!"

Yoh took out the picture from his wallet and showed it to Cole. "It's them alright."

"Your wife is absolutely stunning. Good for you." Cole remarked.  
"I forgot to ask this but... where am I exactly?"  
"You're in Okinawa. Says here on your file, you're currently residing in Tokyo. I'll get you a plane ticket right away."

Cole picks up his phone and makes a call.  
"It's me. I need a plane ticket delivered to me in half an hour, bound for Tokyo - for one, yes. Alright, thank you."

"I don't really know what to say other than 'Thanks a lot'."  
"All I can tell you is 'Don't mention it'." Cole grinned.  
"I'll pay you back, I promise."  
"Nah. You don't have to. I'm leaving by the end of the week."  
"I'll come back before then."  
"Yoh, don't bother really."  
"But..."  
"Let's not make a big deal out of this alright? Even though I would love to visit your place and meet your family, I can't leave town. Have to do more cleanups here and there."  
"Ah I see."  
"Well, you heard the conversation, ticket's gonna be here in 30 minutes so until then, you just relax in this room, maybe freshen up a bit."  
"Yes."  
"I'd like to see you off but regrettably, I have another appointment. Take care of yourself Yoh and I hope you'd regain your memory soon."  
"Be careful out there and thanks again."

Cole closes the door.

* * *

On the plane, he remembered the conversation between him and his wife that transpired a few hours ago.

* * *

_"Hello?" greeted the voice on the other end of the line._  
_"Hello, may I speak with Anna Asakura?" He asked politely._

_Within seconds, she answered him with "Yoh? Where the hell are you? We've been worried sick!"_

_Yoh almost dropped the handset before replying with "So, you're Anna?"_

_The line went silent for a while. It seemed that she knew something was wrong. A calmer voice was the next thing he heard "Yoh, just tell me where you are. I'll come get you."_  
_"I-I'll be boarding a plane back to Tokyo and will arrive tomorrow morning."_  
_"Okay, I'll be there."  
_

* * *

He was amazed at how fast his wife changed her mood from grouchy to nice. He noticed though - something about her voice that felt like she was about to cry upon hearing his voice - made him realize that she loves him so much.

* * *

"Yoh." She was standing in front of him, eyes wide in shock. All he could muster was a faint smile. He just couldn't remember her right now.

Anna threw her arms around him, almost on the verge of tears. But she held it in and told him "Welcome back."

"Thanks," He uttered. "Please don't be offended Anna. My head's messed up right now literally...I'm so sorry."

She swallowed down the lump in her throat before she answered, "Don't worry about it." and hung her head down so he could not see the tears that were starting to build up in her eyes. She grabbed his hands tightly as they headed back to Funbari Inn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this fic:
> 
> (breathe - faith hill)  
> (make you feel my love - adele)  
> (falling slowly - glen hansard)  
> (hanging by a moment - lifehouse)

* * *

They arrive at the inn several hours later and were greeted by Ren, Tamao and the Hanagumi sisters. Yoh could only nod at their gesture.

"You're a pain Yoh," Ren commented. "We've been looking all over for you."  
"I'm sorry, you are...?"  
"That bad huh." Ren blurted out. "Don't worry about the expenses Anna. Just send him to the best doctors in this country."

The Chinese shaman left in a hurry. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the very first person who accepted him for who he was back in the days, had lost his memories. He wanted to stay longer but he's an emperor now; he had duties to fulfill.

"Who was that guy Anna?"  
"Ren Tao, emperor of modern China."  
"Emperor! ? !" Yoh exclaimed. "We're close, Ren and I?"  
"You could say that." She answered sternly.  
"He didn't look like someone I could get along with. Then again, I'm not really sure about myself as of the moment."

* * *

"Anna-sama, we'll be heading now for Izumo. You know how to reach us in case there's trouble." Tamao reminded.  
"Thank you Tamao."

* * *

"How long have you guys been here?" She heard him talking to someone. She was expecting Yoh to be utterly shocked at the sight of ghosts (which in this case are the regulars ~ the family of three who died in a fire) on the account of amnesia and all. But he wasn't. For her, it's a good sign.

* * *

"Where's Hana?" Yoh asked.  
"You remember Hana?" Her eyes slightly lit up when she heard him.  
"Well, no. But I've seen him on this picture," He grabs the photo from his wallet and continued. "This is also why I was able to recognize you at the airport."  
"Oh."

* * *

Hana was very excited to get home when he heard about his father. It was Amidamaru who relayed the information to him, leaving out the bad part for Anna to explain.

"Dad, welcome back!" He throws his bag on the floor and lunged at Yoh head-on, with a flying kick. Yoh simply dodged it. The young Asakura still landed graciously on his feet after missing its target.

"You okay? I'm sorry, I guess I moved on reflex. Was I supposed to let you hit me or something?"  
"I'm confused now." Hana furrowed his brows. "You always catch me in mid-air. Are you okay Dad?"  
"Thing is, I'm not." Yoh smiled apologetically.  
"Are you in pain?"  
"Nope, I just don't remember stuff." He explained.  
"Like...?" Hana probed, not letting his eyes wander off from his father. "What stuff? Tell me!"  
"I can't remember who you are."  
"You're just messing me with me Dad. You can't possibly forget who I am - I'm your son! So could you tell me the real reason now, please?" Hana grinned in an exaggerated way and missed out the seriousness on his father's voice.

Yoh sighs. "I'm not lying to you Hana."

The boy grabs a chair, stands on it, cups Yoh's cheeks and brings it closer to his own face. Hana settled his gaze on the older Asakura and a silent conversation took place.

"We'll get you fixed Dad."  
"If you say so."

He found it really funny, what his son just did.

* * *

Later that night, in their bedroom, Yoh held a pillowcase by his chest, stood by the side of the bed and asked: "Is it okay if I stay here?"

Anna couldn't help but stare at him incredulously.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm your wife."  
"Uhhh, you're right."

Yoh slides down to bed. Anna wraps her arm around his torso and rests her head on his chest.

"Do we...uh, always sleep like this?" He asked out of curiosity.  
"No." She answered sternly.  
"Then..."  
"Shut up and go to sleep."  
"Okay."

He can't quite put his finger on it to explain the sensation he felt with her being this close. Or how she sent shivers down his spine with her one-liner comment. Or how he gave in so easily without complaining - like it was second nature.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
_Being with you gets me that way_

His body tensed up more when she held on tighter; her small frame melting into his build perfectly, like a missing puzzle piece.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_  
_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_  
_The whole world just fades away_  
_The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

She sensed the awkwardness and hesitation from him as he kept his hands on the sheet. She didn't care. The rise and fall of his chest, his even breaths and his heartbeats somehow made Anna feel a little bit relieved. She was drowning in his nearness - his scent, his warmth.

Then he felt something on his chest - tears?

"Are you alright?" Yoh asked.  
"Don't move." She commanded.  
"Anna, please don't cry." He pleaded.  
"I'm not crying." She said stubbornly. But he could hear her soft sobs.  
"What can I do?"  
"Just stay still."  
"Okay."

Yoh, though a bit reluctant, wraps his arms around her. He felt his heart twinge a little when she grasped tighter; he couldn't imagine the pain she's going through - he felt helpless.

_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

"I have no idea if I'm doing the right thing at this moment, Anna." He admitted "I guess, what's more important is that I'm here now. Let's just agree that I'm a little out of it, that the Yoh you know is somewhat taking a vacation in his own head - probably partying or something. But I promise to be by your side even if I don't get my memories back. I strongly feel this is where I should be. Does that make sense?"

Anna gave him a curt nod.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning."

_I don't know you_  
_But I want you_  
_All the more for that_  
_Words fall through me_  
_And always fool me_  
_And I can't react_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_  
_And I can't go back  
_

* * *

"Dad, how are you feeling?" asked Hana.  
"Better. But..."  
"Yeah I get it, you don't have to explain. By the way, Mom's birthday is in two days. You always do something special for her."  
"I do? Well, I have no idea what she likes."  
"Hmmm, why don't you just sing to her?" Hana grinned.  
"Do I even know how to sing?"  
"Sure you do! Sing to her one of your favorite songs...oh wait, yeah, I'll just give you a list of your favorite songs."  
"Okay, I guess that'll work."  
"Your favorite is Bob. Mom's favorite is Awaya Ringo. But none of their songs fit both of you coz they're so...different."  
"Which song would you recommend then?"  
"This should do the trick." Hana handed over a piece of paper containing the chords and lyrics of the song he was supposed to sing.

* * *

Yoh was amazed to find that he could play the guitar. He memorized the lyrics and studied the chords discretely to surprise Anna. It worked.

"Ahem, friends whom I don't have any recollection of," Yoh announced. All of the guests laughed "Thanks for joining us on this wonderful occasion. I do have the perfect excuse not to get my wife anything for her birthday though that wouldn't be much fun now, would it?"

He had everyone laughing with his words as he continued "I hope you brought your earplugs with you because I'm gonna be singing tonight."

When Yoh started to strum the chords, the room went silent.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_  
_I'm closer to where I started,_  
_I'm chasing after you_

He fixated his eyes to Anna and sang the next lines.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

This made the corner of her mouth turn up slightly.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_  
_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

His friends went wild after the final note.

"Thanks." He walked up to Anna and asked: "Did you like my gift?"  
"Way better than last year." She said coolly.  
"What did I give you last year?" He scratched his head.  
"I'm not telling you. But thanks. I loved it." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

__  
Did you like my gift?"  
_"Way better than last year." She said coolly._   
_"What did I give you last year?" He scratched his head._   
_"I'm not telling you. But thanks. I loved it." She gave him a peck on the cheek._

Tears were starting to form in Anna's eyes. She was deeply touched by Yoh's dedication and the song was very fitting with their current situation. His memories of her were completely wiped out yet he was able to completely immerse himself to the lyrics and owned it and it made her feel like he's back to his old self again.

She swiftly got out of the room to calm herself down. She didn't notice Yoh was following her.

"You're crying again." He sighed.  
"I'm not." She turned her head away and dried her tears.  
"Are you crying because of me?"  
"Don't flatter yourself Yoh." She jeered.  
"Then is it one of those guys? Just say the word and I will beat the crap out of them."  
"No."  
"Huh?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"I feel bad seeing you this way. Please tell me what I need to do." Yoh placed his hands on her shoulder as he tried to get her to look straight into his eyes.  
"It's partly your fault of course." She fought back.  
"Believe me when I say this, I wanted to regain what I lost as much as you do, but it's something that I have no control over."  
"No need to rub that in." Her voice trailed off "I've been stressed out for the past few days since you came back..."  
"I'll ask you again, what can I do to help?"  
"Just..." She paused, "Don't leave me, okay?"  
"Deal." He smiled that goofy smile of his. "However," he continued. "I don't want you running all over the place just coz you wanted to get away. You make me worry a lot."

Anna scoffed. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"  
"Fair enough." He acknowledged "Look, I pretty much don't understand a lot of things but I'd like you to give me a little bit of credit for trying. I know in my heart - and I'm not saying this just to make you feel better or anything - that we're pretty much made for each other. You know what I mean? When I'm with you, it's like time goes on a standstill, everything in the background becomes a blur and I could see only you. It sounds ludicrous but..."

It's not that she's getting bored out of her head with what he's saying; it's because of what he said that made her do what she did - kiss him. He was caught off-guard; he didn't know how to react. The next thing he knew, he was kissing back. He thought it would be awkward but it's like it was bound to happen, and was just waiting for either of them to make the move.

She was then reminded of his promise.

_"...I promise to be by your side even if I don't get my memories back. I strongly feel this is where I should be."_

"Well, we still have to entertain guests."

They went back to the house, hands intertwined and in a much better mood too.

* * *

Anna tucked her son to bed. She knew he was worried about Yoh too so when he asked: "When do you think Dad would be himself again?"  
"I don't know Hana. Let's just hope for the best. Doesn't he always say _'everything will work out?'_ " God knows she was trying to convince herself too. She believes though that it's better to hold on to some hope than none at all.  
"You're right. Things will get better. Goodnight Mom."  
"Goodnight."

* * *

In their room, she found Yoh holding his head in pain. She rushed to his side and asked: "What's wrong?"

"It feels like I'm being hammered in the head." He complained.  
"We'll go to the hospital then."  
"No, no. Just give me an aspirin. I'm sure it's alright."  
"Okay."

She went over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of aspirin. He swallowed a piece and waited for about ten minutes for the effect to kick in. They were both sitting on the floor with Yoh's legs sprawled while Anna had hers folded near the chest.

"I feel a lot better now." He sniffled.  
"It must have been quite a headache. I thought you were gonna cry." She teased.  
"I was about to, actually." He took her hands and clasped them with his. "I thought my head was going to explode. But you know what the good news is?"  
"What?"  
"I remembered something. Something from my past."

Anna stared at him intently. "Tell me."  
"Jii-chan and his leaf sprites. He had them chase me and it was rather painful being beaten up by them."  
"What else?"  
"Well, my mom. She always had that smile on her face. Dad wasn't much of a spender - I mean he's always out there and I rarely see him."  
"Go on. Tell me everything." She persuaded.  
"Grandma, of course. I visit her often in Aomori. There's that little girl too.. Tamao. She's my Dad's apprentice. And then... you." He hesitated for a while but then continued "Or at least a glimpse of you - I don't know. I'm still a work in progress but I'm getting there. Everything will work out in the end Anna."  
"I believe you."

To hear those words again from him was all it took to shake away her doubts.

* * *

"You have to meet him before he leaves."

"If you insist, Yoh. We'll catch the next flight to Okinawa tomorrow."  
"What about Hana?"  
"He can't go. It's a school day. I'll have Tamao look after him."  
"Yes."

* * *

Anna and Yoh arrived at the Saint's mansion in Okinawa.

"Yoh Asakura, when I got your call, I got all excited and had the whole household prepare you a banquet." Cole shook his hands and continued "And you must be the missis." He turned to her and kissed her hands.  
"Hello, Mr. Saint." She greeted.  
"Please, just Cole."  
"I really wanted to return the money I owe for my ticket." Yoh explained.  
"You came all the way here for that? I thought we had an agreement. I was helping you."  
"Well..."  
"Ahh, let's not dwell on that anymore Yoh. How are you anyway? Have you recovered your memories?"  
"A few bits." He replied.  
"Good! Does any of it remind you how you ended up being chased by vampires?"

Anna's was surprised to hear this "What? Vampires? You haven't mentioned this to me Yoh." She scolded.

"Oooh, sorry man. Didn't mean to burst your bubble." Cole interrupted.  
"We'll talk about this when we get home." Anna whispered to Yoh.  
"Anyway," Yoh cleared his throat and spoke again "I'm just glad they stopped chasing me."  
"I do have something to confess Yoh," Cole started "They stopped coming after you because of me."  
"I don't understand."  
"I slayed them. I'm a vampire hunter to be precise."  
"Oh."  
"Of course, I captured one and had him spill his guts - not literally though and it turns out that you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"You lost me again."  
"Vampires feed on blood to stay alive. Basically, you were supposed to be their meal that day had I not come to your aid. So, that narrows it down to this question: why and how you got to Okinawa." Cole concluded.  
"You're absolutely right."  
"Anna, if I may ask, did he mention anything to you about coming here? Before all this commotion happened."  
"No. He had no reason to fly here." She answered.  
"Hmmm. Maybe you were abducted and you got away?"  
"I don't know."  
"There is a way for us to try to find out."  
"Do it." Anna chimed in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is an additional scene I've thought for Anna's party. For the story's continuation, it should be on Chapter 5. :)
> 
> PS: I don't know how to dance so I couldn't describe how they were dancing. :D Sorry! Anyway, the song is "So Close" by Jon Mclaughlin. Mjölner is Thor's (god of thunder) hammer and mizu manjuu is water meat bun (according to the anime's translation)

* * *

  
They went back to the house, hands intertwined and in a much better mood too.

The friends they've known for years kept their distance on the account of:

1) Anna's glare that says _'Today's my birthday and I want him just for myself so get out of my way or else'_ ;  
2) The first reason should suffice but just to reiterate, it is one of the means of self-preservation or in other words, they simply wanted to stay alive and  
3) Yoh would have done the same thing - minus the glaring part.

Ren and his family were the first to leave the party - he still has other unfinished tasks waiting on his desk and he couldn't exactly ask his wife and son to stay.

Horo-horo and Pirika left an hour later even though the elder ainu wanted to spend the night. His sister knew it was a horrible idea so she literally had to drag him out. Not that Anna would mind - the itako may have done something worse.

Chocolove and Lyserg were staying in the same hotel downtown, both of their returning flights to USA and England at 6:00 AM and 7:00 AM respectively.

"Hey, Yoh, I'm off." Manta said.  
"Manta, right?"  
"Yes."

Yoh shook his hands once more.

"Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it. And my sincerest apologies for not having an idea who you are."  
"No worries. You'll get better soon. And if there's anything you need, just give me a call."  
"Sure thing."  
"Take care mizu-manjuu." Anna spoke.

Manta frowned at this and said "Anna, why are you still calling me that?"  
"For old time's sake I guess."  
"Our first meeting wasn't exactly...well, I'd rather not say. Happy Birthday again."  
"Thanks. Now get off my property." She spat. She's not being mean, she's just being herself.  
"Anna..." Yoh whined.  
"He won't take it to heart if that's what you're worried about."  
"He seemed like a really nice guy."

They both waved goodbye to their little friend.

* * *

Anna was on her way upstairs when Yoh grabbed her wrists and asked: "Where are you going?"

She rolls her eyes and replied, "Where does it look like I'm going?" Stating the obvious was the best way to go with her husband.  
"Right. Hahaha. But we haven't danced yet."  
"Not interested. Besides, I don't really dance."  
"I don't know if I can dance - you decide which one's worse." He fought back with a grin.  
"How about, let's not dance at all?"

She crossed her arms and raised her brow - an apparent sign for him to back off. If he'd been himself, he would've done just that...but clearly, he's not himself.

"Oh come on!" He tugged her hands that she almost fell off the stairs. As if Yoh would let her fall down. "I got you."

In the end, she just gave in. If things had been different, Yoh would've been kissing the pavement by now along with a swollen cheek. Her legendary left isn't legendary for nothing. It's like being hit by Mjölner as Horo claimed.

He led his wife to the mess hall and made her wait in the middle of the room.

"I got this off the internet," He started to play the song using the IPod given by Ren.

"Shall we?" He offered his hands and waited for her to accept, which she reluctantly did after a few more death glares.

_You're in my arms_   
_And all the world is calm_   
_The music playing on_   
_For only two_

He placed her hands on his left shoulder while his left hand rested on the small of her back and the other was holding her right hand. He started to move his left foot as she stepped back with her right foot, completely submitting and trusting him to lead her around the dance floor.

_So close, together_   
_And when I'm with you_   
_So close, to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_   
_Romantic dreams will stop_   
_So I bid mine goodbye_   
_And never knew_

"You know that I've never meant for any of this to happen. What person in their right mind would want to forget someone like you?"  
"Any person in their right mind would want to forget me." She sadly admitted.  
"I must be insane then," He stated, "There's no way I'd do that on purpose."  
"You're not insane. You're a masochist."  
"Really? Well, I'm an insane masochist who doesn't remember who he is or was, but is sure of one thing..." He paused. "You."

_So close, was waiting_   
_Waiting here with you_   
_And now forever I know_   
_All that I wanted_   
_To hold you_   
_So close_

"All that I wanted, to hold you, so close" He repeated.

_Now you're beside me_   
_And look how far we've come_   
_So far, we are_   
_So close_

_How could I face_   
_The faceless days._   
_If I should lose you now_

"I don't wanna lose you." He whispered to her ear as the continued to dance.  
"I ll be here." She reassured.

When the song was through, they just looked into each other's eyes. There wasn't a need for words, the affection was enough to convey what they wanted to say.

"I'll clean up down here." Yoh broke the silence.  
"I'll take Hana to his room." (Hana had fallen asleep on the couch in the TV room)

Her hands glide down his arms as she made her way to the TV room. Yoh smiled.

* * *

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry, it took a while. I've been busy...that, and I somehow lost track of how this chapter should go. Anyway, hope this is okay.   
> Got the info about amnesia on wikipedia of course. :)

* * *

"Do it." She reaffirmed.  
"That was really fast. How decisive of you." Cole praised. "There's no guarantee it will work. But we're gonna try...with your permission."  
"I just said you can. I don't like repeating myself." She told him this as their eyes met.  
"Feisty." Cole clicks his tongue. "Alright, let me just call my friend."

* * *

"This must be good Cole Saint," Swirling blue orbs surrounded the dimly lit room and from it, a woman materialized. "I'm a very busy person." She continued.  
"Nice to see you too, Julia." Cole greeted.  
"You know I'm not trying to be rude."  
"I know."  
"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" Julia crossed her arms out of annoyance.

Cole pointed to the young man. "He needs your help."  
"Uh huh." Apparently, she's not convinced. "You had me teleport from the wiccan conference for this? Is he a new prospect for the team or something?"  
"Nope."  
"Why should I help?"  
"Ugh, don't be stingy now dearest." Cole rested his hands on her shoulders. "And besides, you owe me." He winked.  
"I thought you didn't want anything in return."  
"I don't." He fought back "But he's an exception."  
"I see." She uttered.  
"That's my girl." Cole flashed her a smile.  
"I'm _**NOT** _your girl. Get your hands off me or I swear I'll turn you into a toad." She warned.

Cole raised his hands in resignation.

She approached the guy and spoke, "Hello, I'm Julia, current matriarch of the Sergei clan. You are...?"  
"Yoh Asakura - I think."  
"You think...?"  
"I don't remember."  
"Classic case of memory loss I presume. This should be an easy fix..."  
"Really?" Yoh inquired.  
"It's simple. I just need to tap into your brain a bit. You see, all the things you've seen, tasted, felt, heard - stays in your subconscious. Your issue right now is that you can't access them." She explained.  
"So... whatever you're gonna do will bring it back?"  
"It might."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Have you ever been under hypnosis?"  
"No."  
"Okay. Basically, I'll be putting you in a trance and I'll be asking you questions about yourself."  
"That should help me remember right?" Confusion was evident in Yoh's voice.  
"Not necessarily. Ninety nine percent of the time, folks who undergo hypnosis don't recall what they shared."  
"How's that gonna help me?"  
"If we could find out what happened to you, that might help trigger your memories. Let me ask you a few things first though..."  
"Sure."  
"Do you know how to play a guitar?"  
"I think so...I mean, I know...I mean, I tried it once and I could. But I don't remember learning it."  
"Ah, then there's no issue with your procedural memory - or in simpler terms, your automated skills. We're gonna work on your declarative memory - personal episodes or abstract facts like your name, your address etc."  
"Are there any risks?"  
"That is something we can't avoid."  
"What are the chances that I'd end up as a vegetable?" Yoh asked.

Julia tried to stifle her laugh but failed miserably. Cole looked away and Anna's brows twitched from the ridiculous inquiry.

"Zero. It doesn't work like that Yoh. Hahahaha."  
"Okay."

Gathering back her composure, Julia continued, "Worse scenario is that you'd forget the new events - the new memories you've made but that's about it. You might suffer from head-splitting pain from the recollection which could easily be cured by mefenamic acid or ibuprofen."  
"My old memories are as good as my new memories - as long as you're a part of it." He looks at Anna.  
"It's settled then."

"Wait." Anna spoke "What you're about to do can be done by shrinks, right? And you're not a shrink."  
"Definitely not a PsyD honey," Julia answered back. "Sure, they can do hypnotism and stuff but the difference is that, they can't really do what I'm about to do."  
"Humor me." Anna challenged.  
"I can project myself into his mind and see what he sees. Don't fret my dear Anna. I'm not going to peek into his subconscious - I can't - not unless he allows me to. My goal here is to find the truth. I'm gonna ask again, do you still want to do this?"  
"Yes."

* * *

"You'll fall asleep once you hear me snap my fingers. On the count of three... one, two, three."

Yoh's eyes were moving rapidly under his closed eyelids. This is the indication that he's in an abstruse slumber.

"Go back to when you first met Cole Saint."

His surroundings changed. He's now standing a few feet from two figures. He could see the taller man offering his hands to the other person.

"Hey." A tap on his shoulder got his attention.  
"Whoa! You're here!" Yoh exclaimed when he saw Julia standing next to him.  
"Yeah. It's amazing isn't it?"  
"What is?"  
"Aren't you an idiot. That's you over there." She directed his gaze back to the two men.  
"Huh?"  
"We're revisiting your memories Yoh."  
"So...so...I'm already under hypnosis?"

Julia gibed. "Duh. Anyway, what were you doing before this?"  
"I was running... someone or something was chasing me..."

The scene changed and they were both taken back to the night where he was running for his life.

"Ugh. Head rush!" He exclaimed. "How did it change so fast?"  
"We're in your head dummy." She started "you have the control."  
"I'm doing this? Switching from one place to another?"  
"Obviously." She spat.  
"What am I supposed to do now?" He asked.  
"Stop running." She commanded.  
"But..."  
"Don't worry, they can't hurt you."  
"Okay."  
"Now pause."  
"Pause?"  
"Yeah. Stop the scene."  
"I could do that?"  
"I told you, Yoh. You have control. I'm only here to ask questions and of course to watch and learn."  
"Okay."  
"Now, slowly walk back to the direction you came from."  
"Okay."

They both ended up in front of a warehouse. Yoh turned his head slightly and found himself standing on the other side talking to someone.

"Do you know who that person is?" Julia asked.  
"I'm not sure. I can't see his face from here."  
"Let's go have a look then."  
"But..."  
"Yoh, do I really have to say this over and over again? We're just watching." She glared at him to prove a point.  
"Okay."

He immediately _'paused'_ the view in front of him as soon as he got closer.

"It's about time you got the hang of this." Julia commented.  
"I am. It's really interesting."  
"So, who's he?"  
"Hao."  
"Hao?"  
"He's the Shaman King."  
"The _what_ now?"  
"Never mind. I need to hear what he's saying."  
"Sure. You're the boss of your own mind, if you need me to remind you again...for the _nth_ time."

**_"This is a test Yoh. And it starts now."_ **

Yoh's forehead creased. He became upset upon realizing that Hao had gone through such lengths.

"The resemblance is uncanny. Are you guys like twins?" Julia probed.  
"Yes."  
"Huh. You can't be twins. If you were, then he wouldn't be stuck at age twelve or something. Unless..." she paused "He's dead, isn't he?"  
"Technically yes. Let's just say, he ascended to become a higher being."  
"Wow, never heard that one before. Whatever the case may be, we're done here."  
"Wait, no."

His hands got a hold of her wrist, as if he wanted to beg.

"That was the missing link, Yoh."  
"I'll be okay when I go back, right?"  
"Didn't you say, you're fine with either memories?"  
"I did...but..."

Julia glanced at him and immediately knew why he's being anxious.

"I've seen the look in her eyes - she loves you, you moron. She'll be by your side no matter what."

Deep down he knew that for a fact. He's simply doubting himself and not Anna.

"On the count of three, you'll wake up. One..."  
"Wait!"  
"Trust me, it's okay. Relax." She told him and proceeded with her count.

Yoh's eyes flung open when Julia reached number "Three".

"Yoh?" asked Anna.

Yoh seemed panic-stricken as his eyes searched for something he could recognize.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dormite - sleep

* * *

  
Yoh seemed panic-stricken as his eyes searched for something he could recognize. He bolted right up from the marble scaffold and ran to a corner, both hands in a halting gesture.

"Where am I?" His shallow breaths indicated severe anxiety.  
"You're safe." Cole answered. "You're in my house, remember? Just relax buddy."  
"Who are you?"  
"Uhh... this is bad, right?" Cole turned to Anna and Julia.

They were inches away from him, keeping their distance to help him relax. Anna took a step closer and he flinched.

"Please don't come any closer."  
"Do you know who I am?" The itako asked worriedly as she took another step.  
"Please don't come any closer!" He warned.  
"Whoa, Anna, just give him some time. He should be alright." Cole stretched out his arms sideways to stop her from closing the gap.  
"Just answer the question... do you know who I am?"  
"Should I?"

Anna's eyes widened in shock.

"No. You said..." She paused as her eyes stared accusingly at Julia.  
"I know what I said and I'm a hundred percent sure. It's not supposed to be this way. Someone is pulling the strings." She wasn't chosen as the head of their wiccan clan for nothing.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Before I finished the countdown to wake him up, he tried to take me to his past memories...but all we saw was black and white - like something was blocking us from gaining access...I have a feeling it's that Hao person."  
"What? How did he get involved in this?" Anna asked.

Cole was working with Yoh while the conversation was going on between Julia and the itako. However, the Sergei matriarch decided (before giving an answer to Anna) that it would help if Yoh could get some rest. It took just one word to render him unconscious.

_"Dormite."_

"Hey!" Cole was quick on his feet and got to the younger man before he completely fell on the ground. "Thank you very much for the warning Julia."  
"What the hell did you do?" Anna readied her beads.  
"I just put him to sleep. It would help him calm down."

Cole lifted Yoh off the ground with such ease and placed him across his shoulders. His sheer strength was one of the main reasons why he was appointed as the Lead Hunter.

"Julia, please fill her in on the details while I take him to the guest room. Don't worry Anna, he's gonna be alright." Cole suggested.

* * *

"He was there before Yoh got chased by vampires. He also mentioned that this guy is his brother...Is that true?"  
"Yes. But..."  
"Hao told Yoh something about a test."  
"What test?"  
"There was no other information. Like I said, the memory just ended there."  
"And in the process, you managed to worsen his condition."  
"No, I didn't. I told you, someone else is manipulating the situation. It's like he was waiting for you to make this move of having to put your husband in a trance...wait, where are you going?" Julia called out. "Hey, Anna!"  
"I need some fresh air. Stay put."  
"Huh. Whatever."

* * *

She looks up to the sky, breathes in and screams out.

"You get your ass down here now, Hao!"  
"You rang?" Hao appeared behind her, his back against a tree with both arms crossed.

Anna closes on him fast and tried to land her legendary left but failed.

"Sorry sweetheart, I've learned my lesson and you're not going to hit me with those deadly hands." He said as he caught both of her wrists. "Now, what's your problem?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, you jerk!"  
"What did I ever do to y- - -"

Hao suddenly drops to his knees, writhing in pain.

"I still have my legs." Anna landed a solid kick to his groin.

She wasn't expecting it to work but apparently, Hao was in his corporeal form when he came to see her.

"I knew I should've worn a groin guard." He said with clenched teeth while trying to shake off the numbness.  
"What the hell is wrong with you huh? Why did you have to mess with Yoh's memories?"

She didn't care that he's the shaman king; she even summoned her guardians Zenki and Kouki, in a futile attempt to do some damage. She knew - but she did it anyway as a means of showing her aggravation.

Hao showed no resistance at all, having foreseen that Anna would retaliate.

"Ahh, you've gotten stronger over the years." He smirked while he's being rammed down by his former guardians.

A simple hand gesture made them stop their assault on Hao. Anna stepped over the huge dent on the ground and saw him lying there, motionless - but his eyes were wide open, with a faint smile looming on his features.

"Really, this is how you greet your brother-in-law?"

She stared down at him with burning eyes.

"Ugh." He jeered before Zenki's huge foot shot down on his face.

_Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!_

The sound of repetitive pounding surrounded the maze garden.

"I gotta hand it to you Anna," He started, while lifting the guardian's foot effortlessly. "You really know how to entertain guests."

He struck a nerve yet again as she commanded her guardians to attack him, head on - relentlessly.

Hao sighed. "Not so fast."  
He waved his hand sideways and the creatures disappeared into thin air. "You've had your fun, yes?"

Anna started chanting a few words when he spoke "You can summon them again if you want, but it's not gonna change anything. They can't hurt me - I am protected by the Great spirits."

"Really? I just saw you squirming in pain a while ago."  
"Let's just say the Great Spirits didn't see that one coming. Hehhehe. Anyway, I'm gonna ask you politely - and just so you know, I shouldn't even be doing that, being the king and all but - you're my family, sort of - so I'll make an exception. Can we converse normally, like two civilized people?"  
"You're not a person."  
"Ouch, you slash me with your words."  
"Then you should drop dead already."  
"Ugh. Anna, what is it that you really wanted to ask me?"  
"I already told you what I want."  
"Well... you've asked the wrong question."  
"I don't wanna play your games anymore. What the hell do you want?" Her voice was close to a scream.  
"You got this all wrong Anna."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I did talk to Yoh. I did say he was gonna undergo a test. But guess who requested to be put to the test?"

Anna's brows creased before she answered.

"He would not ask for his memories to be erased."  
"True." Hao admitted. "He said he'll take whatever I throw his way though."  
"And you took advantage of that."  
"You don't understand." Hao shrugged.  
"Damn right, I don't. You're an asshole."  
"Again with the profanities. Geez!"

He smacked his forehead with his right hand.

"Look, I have the best intentions here, alright?"  
"I find that so difficult to believe."  
"Ahh, can't blame you. But, the objective here is for Yoh to find himself. I've given him a chance for a clean slate - start all over."  
"You wanted to break us up?"  
"That's the idea..." He grinned. "I'm kidding of course! Hahah, that's ridiculous. Your reaction though was priceless. I wish I had a polaroid camera with me."

Anna's face was blank now, growing more impatient and furious at the shaman king.

"Ugh, don't be like that Anna. I promised him I will not interfere while he's going through the entire process of recovering what he's lost."  
"Unbelievable. He wouldn't do such a thing."  
"Whatever. You're too pissed to be receptive to the idea. Well, nice seeing you again...in person. Gotta go."  
"We're not done talking you bastard!"  
"Why don't you try and stop me? I highly doubt you'd succeed - oh and I'm not being an airhead, just stating the facts. Sayonara!"

* * *

"I wish I could do more to help but I can't exactly reverse time." Julia wasn't comforting at all. She hated the fact that Anna was blaming her for what happened. "Well, I have to go back now."  
"Sorry for the trouble Julia." Cole watched as his friend disappeared from his sight.  
"She's right." Anna acknowledged. "It was a trap. I was the one who made things worst. He was doing fine... I shouldn't have..."

She covered her face with both her hands, letting the tears flow freely. She wanted to help him so bad...

* * *

Yoh woke up with a major headache after sleeping for half a day. He found her sleeping on a wing back chair and out of curiosity, he inched closer and stared at her face. Clearly, she's been crying and she probably cried herself to sleep - and somehow, this made his heart hurt.

Even though he was unsure - he still went back with her. Because for some reason he couldn't possibly explain, let alone understand, it was just the right thing to do.

* * *

Anna sent Hana to Izumo while she's trying to figure out her next steps. She hates to admit it but she was at a loss.

She would excuse herself and hide in a corner, with one hand against her mouth to suppress her sobs, each and every time Yoh inquires about what they had.

It was too much for her that one day she just confronted Yoh.

"How could you this to me?" She had her fists clenched while holding back her tears.  
"I don't understand..."  
"We've been through so much together just for it to be this way. I walked with you to the ends of the earth searching for clues so that we can change Hao's mind about people and you just go behind my back and ask him to punish you instead? How is that fair?" An exasperated sigh escaped her lips once more.  
"I..."  
"Say something, damn it!" She pleaded.  
"I'm sorry."

Anna sniggered. "You should be. I just..." She sat down right across him in the kitchen and looked right into eyes. The tears just streamed down her face "I just want my Yoh back, okay?" She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "He's naive even at this age, and he acts mostly on instinct. He's kind to everyone and he had that goofy grin...we were happy...and I love him...I want him back." Her voice broke at the last phrase.

It only took half a second for her to gather herself and realize her mistake. She muttered a quick apology. "Geez, what was I thinking? I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry Yoh. You're gonna be alright. I swear."

She turned her back from him but he stopped her midway. His strong arms wrapped around her body while his chin rested on the crook of her neck.

"For now, this is all I can do." He whispered to her ear.

She nodded in response and placed her hands on his forearms.

* * *

_Kisama!_

Ren mentally cursed while speaking with Anna. Men is in his office and he didn't want his son to learn something inappropriate for his age.

"I was gonna ask if you were okay but that would've been a stupid question. At this point, I honestly don't know what to tell you except that Hao is..." He looks over to Men "you know what I mean."  
"..."

Ren sighs. "Do you want me to come over?"  
"No."  
"Or you can visit us here in China. I will make the arrangements..." He suggested.  
"No."  
"It's not your fault." He said sternly. "Don't drown yourself in guilt mulling over something you had no control of. Do you understand?"  
"I..."  
"It's not your fault." Ren repeated but heard no response from her.

Not even a groan. Just complete and utter silence.

"Screw this, I'm coming over."  
"Wait..." But he already hung up.

* * *

"Jeanne..."  
"It's alright Ren."  
"He'll do the same for me in a heartbeat."  
"I know. I'll guard the fort while you're gone." Jeanne smiled.  
"You're the best."  
"I know."

* * *

Yoh was checking out the picture frames on the shelves when Ren arrived. He walked casually on the threshold, wearing a black, custom made suit. His long hair was braided into a three-pronged Tongari.

"H-hello?" Yoh greeted.  
"You look like shit Yoh."  
"Do I know you?"  
"Of course you do. We were sworn enemies - but we're friends now, that's why I'm here."  
"Oh. Sorry, I didn't get your name."  
"Ren Tao. Yoh, you really have a knack for doing idiotic things like offering yourself to your psychotic brother."  
"What?"  
"I wish I could just pick your brain and rearrange it so you could remember. Then I'll beat you up really bad afterwards."  
"I guess I deserve that - whatever I did."  
"Your wife's a little broken... she doesn't usually call me for anything. You really did a number on Anna, you blockhead."  
"It's not like I intended for this to happen."  
"That's not what she told me. You gotta get your act together pal."  
"I'm trying."  
"Try harder. It's not like you haven't been pushed to the extremes before."  
"You'll help me?"  
"No. I'm only here for vacation, hang out in Tokyo and party," He eyed Yoh curiously and continued "Of course I'm here to help you idiot! It's out of the question. Damn it, I still got jetlag. Do you know that it takes 4 hours to get to Tokyo from China and then another hour to get to your inn?"  
"You must really be my good friend."  
"I am."  
"How are you gonna help me?"  
"Do you recognize those people in the pictures?"  
"No."  
"Maybe I should whack you with a shovel first, it might jog your memory and it will add to my satisfaction."  
"I don't get you, Ren. Why are you upset with me?"  
"I just hate it when women cry. Your wife is as tough as nails. She held her own during the shaman fight - through hell and back - she kept you alive. But from the way she spoke, it seems like you shattered her. One more push and she's gonna lose it. You can't let that happen."  
"But I don't know what to do."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not good with describing what they're wearing so yeah... sorry about that :)
> 
> Songs:  
> 1\. Marry Me - Train  
> 2\. Moving Closer - Never the Strangers  
> 3\. Gemini - Spongecola
> 
> Picture of the gown:  
> www.colorfulweddinggowns/files/3613850/uploaded/fs64650959a.jpg
> 
> Reference: shamanking wikia

* * *

**  
** Six years ago...

"I'm getting married!" Yoh exclaimed. He invited Ren at Cafe de l'Ambre in Ginza, Tokyo to tell him the news.

"Yeah, that surprises no one." Ren remarked. "You've been engaged since you were kids... it's only a matter of time for you guys to tie the knot."

Yoh took a sip of his coffee before he replied, "People change you know."

"Ah, but not you my friend. It has always been Anna."

Yoh gave him a curt nod. "How come you know me so well?"

Ren sighed, "We're friends Yoh no baka."

A few seconds of silence before Ren spoke again "Why are you drinking coffee at this hour? It's ten P.M. in case you're not aware."  
"Huh, is that why you're already drinking milk?" Yoh teased.  
"Hahaha. Look at me, I'm laughing my ass off."  
"Uhh, Ren, it was just banter."  
"Are you sure you're cleared? Aren't you supposed to be home three hours ago?"  
"I told Anna I'd be staying out late. It shouldn't be a problem."  
"If you say so. You can put the blame on curiosity...but how did you propose?"  
"Well, I took her by the lake two days ago and asked her casually if she's willing to marry me."

Ren laughed hysterically "Geez Yoh, what kind of a question was that? You're still giving her a reason to say no. Why can't you just say _'Marry Me'_ straight on? I'm betting she said no."  
"She did."  
"What?" The Tao heir was baffled. "You're kidding right?"  
"I'm not."  
"Then you guys are not getting married." He concluded.  
"We are."

* * *

Two days ago...

_It took me a few hours to pick out the perfect ring for her - I hope she likes it. I'm in trouble though; I forgot all about dinner. I quivered at the thought of getting hit again... I'm telling you, her slap feels like getting ran over by a bullet train. Now, I've got to think of a plan to evade her murderous scheme and do my thing._

_The second I entered the inn, I felt her eyes boring through me and if that alone could kill, I'd probably be dead by now. Taking in deep breaths, I greeted her and apologized for coming in past eleven. She didn't move from her spot but her eyebrows were twitching and her arms were crossed and her right foot was tapping endlessly on the floor, waiting for an explanation. But then, if I told her the real reason, then that wouldn't be a surprise anymore, so I ignored the red alert signs of hostility, grabbed her hand, grabbed her coat and went outside._

"Sorry Anna, I'll explain everything when we get there. Just trust me."

_Amazingly, she didn't put up any fight. My guess is that either she trusts me this much or she's waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike._

_Finally, we got to the lake and I started off with a few, maybe lousy, small talks like 'How are you feeling today?' or something. What she said?_

"You took me out here, on this cold weather to ask me how I feel?"

_Oh, that really sucks. Of course I said_ "No, that's not it." _and she insisted that I tell her now or else. I can get a hint so I popped the question, nerves aside and all that._

"Are you willing to marry me?" _She just fixated her eyes on me, probably checking if I was serious._  
"No,"

_That tops it off - I was left slack-jawed and more possibly heartbroken with the cruel rejection I just received from her. She's really making it hard for me - either that or she doesn't love me. But I was pretty sure she felt the same way..._

"No?" _Was all that I could muster. My lips were trembling too but I can't let her see that._  
"No, I'm not willing to marry you." _She said_ "I'm more than willing to marry you."

_Man, she really knows how to torture me. Anyway, I showed her the ring and she motioned me to slip it on her finger. I felt skittish because I only held her hand once so I wasn't sure if it was the right fit - but yeah, it fits. Ha, terrific!_

* * *

"I didn't know you had a Romeo in you." Ren commented.  
"Who's Romeo?"  
"Never mind."

* * *

The groom was anxiously waiting for his bride at the altar, getting impatient with every passing second. His best man would remind him to stop fretting because there's no way in hell Anna would run away from their wedding.

He's dressed in a white tuxedo, his hair tied up neatly at the back. There were still a few loose strands even with mousse applied.

Yoh wasn't getting any calmer until the church doors opened and the song played.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_  
_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

Mikihisa Asakura accompanied Anna on her way to the aisle. She was wearing a white, a-line, strapless, empire waist gown made of satin with voile overlay, adorned with a black sash around her waist.

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_  
_But there's one thing left to do_

He couldn't help but grin when he saw her; his eyes were glistening and so was hers. She acknowledged and gave him a small smile while holding on a little tighter to her father in law. Mikihisa gave her a slight squeeze on the hand in return.

_Now that the weight has lifted_  
_Love has surely shifted my way_

Yoh's father and Anna finally reached the altar. Mikihisa gave her hand to his son and winked at him, as he graciously stepped back. Yoh complied and took the itako's hand in his and whispered something to her before facing the priest.

_Marry Me_  
_Today and every day_

* * *

The reception was held in the Oyamada Five Star Hotel, courtesy of none other than Oyamada Mansumi, Manta's father. The old man insisted even though the Asakuras initially declined, as a sign of good faith. It was them who saved him after all. Aside from which, he was also set to fund the renovation of the En Inn per his previous deal with Anna.

After the ceremonial gestures (such as cake cutting, bouquet toss, garter toss), Yoh went up on stage with the band. His family and friends were let in on what he was about to do except for his wife.

"Settle down guys." He motioned to the crowd. "Hey Anna, this song's for you."

_When you smile, everything's in place_  
_I've waited so long, can make no mistake_  
_All I am reaching out to you_  
_I can't be scared, got to make a move_  
_Come away with me_  
_Keep me close and don't let go_

Microphone, on one hand, he went down the stage to get her. She hinted with a death glare - she hated being on the spotlight, literally. However, Yoh paid no heed. She had no choice but to comply as he sang the next lines.

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_  
_Feels like a fairytale ending_  
_Take my heart, this is the moment_  
_I'm moving closer to you_  
_I'm moving closer to you_

"I love you." He whispered to her ears.  
"Love you too."

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_  
_Feels like a fairytale ending_  
_Take my heart, this is the moment_  
_I'm moving closer to you_  
_I'm moving closer to you..._

The mood was set so he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Everyone applauded at his performance and the band continued to play with a new song. This time, something more mellow, accompanied only by a piano. The newlyweds danced the night away.

_Come a little closer_  
_Flicker in flight_  
_We'll have about an inch's space_  
_But I'm here_  
_I can breathe in_  
_What you breathe out_

_Let me know if I'm doing this right_  
_Let me know if my grip's too tight_  
_Let me know if I can stay all of my life_  
_Let me know if dreams can come true_  
_Let me know if this one's yours too_  
_Coz' I see it_  
_And I feel it right here_  
_And I feel you right here_

* * *

Yoh turns the TV off with a tear escaping from his eyes.

"That guy in the video," Ren started "loved that woman with all his heart. I don't mean to sound cheesy but if you haven't noticed, then you're an idiot."  
"I guess I am. So...how do I do this?"  
"No clue, man. Where is Anna anyway?"  
"She went out to get some groceries."

Ren smirked.

"Wow, those things... I never thought she'd do."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, she, without fail, orders you around every single day and you just do what she asks without question."

* * *

Anna walks in at the threshold around the same time Yoh and Ren passed by. In a span of 10 seconds, the chinese shaman struck the ground with his Bao Lei sword and thousands of weapons emerged, rapidly aiming for her.

"I knew it." Ren said as he retrieved his sword.

Yoh was standing in front of her, with thousands of leaf sprites forming a shield for the both of them. He had no idea how he did it but rather than that, his concern was more for her.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly before turning his head to Ren. "What the hell was that for?"

"Make sure you have that repaired." She told Ren and started making her way to the kitchen.  
"Glad to see you too, Anna."  
"What is going on?" Yoh is now more confused.  
"Can't you tell?"  
"What?"  
"You just sprinted like a maniac from where you were standing to get to her. What's even more surprising is the fact that you conjured a thousand of those spirits in such a short time. I bet you didn't even know what you were doing."

"..."

"I was right. Just for the record, I wasn't intending to hit her. I was merely checking if you're gonna have the same reaction like the old Yoh. I can say, we are making progress."  
"But I haven't remembered a thing! How is that called progress?"  
"You don't get it." Ren sighed. "Your body acted the way it was supposed to."

"..."

"The events before Hao was proclaimed Shaman King, you told me that you single-handedly took down Team Moon after Faust revived you. And you did that with one sweep because you had to get to Anna..."

* * *

_"We're here to protect the next Shaman King and that will be..."_  
_"Me!" Yoh exclaimed. "Hear that Ryu? If you get angry, you won't be able to see things clearly. You mustn't waste Sati's death."_

_The patch official, Billy, Zang-Ching and Mohammed were all taken aback with Yoh's claim._

_"Faust! How many more times can you use that technique?" Yoh asked._  
_"It's consuming more furyoku than I thought... it should work just one more time."_  
_"Ok, then revive Sati first."_  
_"We won't let you!"_

_Team Moon proceeded with their formation as Mohammed started on the offensive attack. However, Yoh was much more agile compared to Hao's underlings making use of his new technique, Na-Avidya and defeated them in one swift motion. After declaring that Team Funbari Onsen will again participate in the Shaman Tournament, Yoh, along with Manta hitched a ride with Seyrarm and Redseb on Golem._

_"Anyway, can we go full speed? Anna is in danger."_

* * *

"So, I saved her."  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"I..."

Ren rolled his eyes and stood up, told Yoh he would help Anna in the kitchen. "I'm giving you time to think, make sure you rack your brain. I only have a few days to knock some sense in you and I intend to make them count. Please help me out."

* * *

Anna busied herself preparing dinner - she made the special sushi rice Yoh loved so much.

"Hey." Ren greeted, leaning on the doorway.  
"Have you cleaned up the mess you've made there?"  
"I'll get that fixed first thing in the morning. How are you holding up?"  
"Could you get the bowl over there by the fridge?"

Ren complied and asked "Where do you want it?"  
"Put it on the table."

Ren placed it down as instructed and asked her again. "I said, how are you holding up?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I say you're a shipwreck."  
"There's really no point in asking me that question now, doesn't it."  
"Good point." He sighed. "But Anna, you can't keep that bottled up."  
"Thank you so much Doctor Tao for your insights." She said sarcastically.  
"In that case, won't you please tell me how you're feeling today Mrs. Asakura?" He teased.  
"Annoyed, pissed off, furious, and this close" She gestured with her thumb and index finger "to tearing you to pieces."  
"Wonderful!"

Then they heard a loud thud in the dining area and it was Ren who offered to check it out. He found Yoh lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

"Hey, Yoh, wake up." Ren gently patted Yoh's face after Anna had dressed his wound. "What happened?"  
"Owww" Yoh winced.  
"What happened dude?"  
"I blacked out."  
"Are you alright?" Anna spoke.  
"Yes."  
"I'll go get you something to eat. Anna, you stay here with him." Ren suggested.  
"Anna...I saw you."  
"What?"  
"Or at least I think I did..."  
"What did you see?"  
"It was snowing... I had a sword in my hand... and you were covered in blood." Yoh gasped and covered his mouth "Did I..?"  
"No. You saved me." She spoke to him softly as her hand rested on his cheek. "Now it's my turn to save you."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bolo - long heavy knife with a single edge.

* * *

_  
"No. You saved me." She spoke to him softly as her hand rested on his cheek. "Now it's my turn to save you."_

Ren stood outside the couple's door, seemingly waiting for the right time to get in. He heard what the itako said and he's more than pleased about the progress they're making. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for his well executed and successful adhoc plan. But it's been a few minutes since Yoh passed out and he figured his best friend must be starving, so setting aside his regard for self-preservation, Ren opened the door and was immediately greeted by a murderous glare from Anna.

"Ahem." Ren cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

The itako squinted her eyes, stating the obvious.

"Oops. Sorry." He placed down the tray next to her while she continued to follow his moves with her eyes. "Seriously, you're creeping me out. It's not like you're doing, you know, _that_." He spat and turned to his best friend. "Yoh, do something?"

Yoh just shrugged - somewhat saying 'What am I supposed to do?'. Ren laughed at this rather natural reaction from his friend but the female Asakura wasn't in the mood.

_I feel like I'm all tied up in a giant roulette with a blindfolded Anna throwing bolos at me!_

"Alright...I don't have to tell you to look at me while I'm making my way to the door coz you're already doing that. See me closing the door, leaving you two alone. Happy now?" Ren snorted as he made his way downstairs.

* * *

Ren was a few inches near the kitchen when his cell phone rang. The caller id says "Jeanne".

He answered almost instantly - hearing her voice had always been bliss for him. The mighty Ren Tao, never one for romance, had fallen head over heels with the iron maiden. They've been dubbed as the weird and/or scary couple but then again, he could say the same about the Asakuras.

"Jeanne, is everything okay?" This is how he always started his conversation with her.  
"Absolutely." She answered. "How's Yoh?"  
"Still out of it. But we're getting there. Do you have any news for me?"  
"Don't fret dearest. I've already requested all of your appointments moved until you come back from Tokyo. The minister's not very happy though."  
"He's a grumpy guy, that's for sure. I hope he didn't make things difficult for you because if he did..." There's a slight mischievous tone in his voice.  
"Well, meeting with him to explain the situation wasn't really a walk in the park. But I managed to convince him."  
"Do I even want to know what you did?"  
"Hush Ren. Why would I torture the minister?"  
"Beats me."

Of course this was just playful banter between the Tao-s. If anyone ever heard them.. that's another story.

"Ah, don't be silly. If you're _dying_ to know, I just told him that you'd prioritize meeting him when you get back."  
"I feel such a drag already. Anyway, how's the little tot?"  
"He's sleeping. Adorable as always."  
"Okay. See you soon."  
"Yeah."

* * *

Anna went downstairs and saw Ren eating.

"Oh hey, sorry, I'm quite famished so... oh and this is delicious." He complimented.

Anna leaned by the doorway and crossed her arms.

"I'm only gonna say this once so listen well," She started.  
"I'm all ears."  
"Thank you for being here - for helping me with Yoh."  
"We're friends - other than that, I cannot think of a better explanation."  
"I really appreciate what you've done so far but it's time for you to go back to your family."  
"Couple days more Anna." He replied as he took in another spoonful.  
"That wasn't a request."

Ren looked her in the eye and just breathed a sigh of defeat. "Normally, I would insist on staying but from your resolve, I'd say you've already got a handle on things. Am I wrong?"

"Wasn't that the whole point of me asking you to leave?"

_Ah, sacked again by the ice queen._

"I understand. But you gotta be reasonable too. Even though my family practically owns a few planes doesn't mean I can have them here instantly." He whined.

_I just had to protest. She was literally leading...rather dragging me towards the door like she wanted to throw me out...in the middle of the night._

"Plus," He continued "I just got here hours ago and haven't rested since. Sure, I can get a lift to the city but come on, give me a break."

She whirls around and headed back upstairs but not before saying "Fine." She pointed to ruined floorboards then stared back at Ren. "That too."  
"Yeah, you've reminded me twice."  
"And for staging up the attack against me... I'll get back to you."

To Ren, it felt like being hit by lightning as her last words registered to his mind. Surely, it means he's in for some serious torment.

"Anna, I was provoking Yoh to remember. You do know the saying 'Desperate times calls for desperate measures' right?" He chided.  
"Whatever. I want you gone the earliest by tomorrow. Got it?" She hovered for a few seconds more on the staircase, brows furrowed and darting eyes directed to Ren before resuming her steps.  
"Sir, yes, sir." Again, with little regard for his life, he straightened up his back, placed his feet together at a 45 degree angle and saluted the itako.  
"Keep that up Ren and I assure you, there'd be hell to pay."  
"Ugh, can't take a joke? I was just teasing!"

_Ah, I'm laying my ass on the line here. I hope you're getting my drift Anna. I just wanted you to take your mind off things even for a few minutes._

* * *

The next morning, Ren was helping himself with a glass of milk. Anna enters the kitchen, hands on her hips, foot tapping the floor.

"I thought I told you to leave the earliest time possible."  
"What can I say? I overslept. I also had to make a few calls so that I could have _those_ fixed." He drinks up the remaining contents of the glass before speaking again "Do you want coffee?"

Anna sighed. She just haven't the energy to argue with the chinese shaman. This surprised Ren too - the itako rarely lets up.

"I know this is quite a unique situation and it certainly needs a lot of your patience. But at least, you guys are on the right track. Just a few more baby steps and for sure, Yoh would recover what he'd lost."

"..."

"If I may suggest, you may want to bring Hana back home."

"..."

"I'm not supposed to ask again, however, I really wanted to make sure; do you really want me to leave?"  
"Yes."  
"Very well."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

  
"Tadaima!"

The little boy bounced in and out of the threshold in search for his parents. The past few days he spent with his grandma had been really fun. Unlike his foster Mom Tamao, his grandmother was more lenient. She would let him have a few more of the things he likes - video games, candies, maybe a snuggle here and there; he adored her the most. But he really wanted to be with his parents.

* * *

"I'll see you soon Oba-chan."  
"Of course Hana-chan. Send my regards to your Mom and Dad."

He bid Keiko farewell but not before planting a soft kiss on her cheeks.

* * *

"Hello!" He yelled again.  
"Why are you shouting?" Anna scolded; but her son missed her too much to even pay attention to what she was saying.  
"Mom!" A wide grin formed on his face as soon as she came into view and collided into her with a bear hug. "I miss you sooooo much."  
"Uh huh. You've gotten fat Hana. I say we shed off a few pounds starting tomorrow." She said as she ruffled his hair and pinched his cheeks in a playful manner.  
"Aaaww!" He huffed. "I'm not fat!"  
"Oh? Would you prefer the term 'chubby' then?"  
"Mom..." He whined.

Anna raised a brow before asking "Did you finish all your homework? Did your chores in Izumo?" She paused "And don't even think of lying to me. You know I have eyes everywhere." She warned with a devious smile.  
"You're freaking me out Mom. But I have a very important question."

His mother bent down and said "Okay. Spill."  
"Aren't you the least bit concerned on how I got here?"

Anna scoffed. "Why should I be? Ryu dropped you off didn't he?"  
"Well, he did...but how did you...?" He crinkled his brow in utter confusion.  
"Did you honestly think the people in Izumo would let you out of their sight just like that?"

Hana rolled his eyes and concluded "Oh yeah. Coz if they did then they'll answer to you, is that it?"  
"Clever. So what's the important question?"

Hana sighed in defeat and hung his head down as he made his way upstairs though not until he asked "May I be excused?" and she nodded in response.

Midway, he runs into his Dad.

"Hey Dad." He said without even looking up.  
"Hey Hana." He greeted casually.

Anna was there by the bottom stairs, mouth agape as Yoh continued to descend.

"Anna?" He started, "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong?"  
"You just called him 'Hana'". She stated.

Yoh's forehead creased "Is his name not Hana?"  
"You just called him Hana, Yoh." She said more firmly.  
"So...?"  
"You mean you don't know who he is? His relationship to you?"  
"Uhhh... now that you mention it... I don't know anything about him except his name."

Anna sighs. "I just thought you remembered him."  
"Is he..."  
"Our son, yes."  
"I have a son...that's...well, that's great!" He exclaimed. "How old is he?"  
"Six. Trust me, he's a handful."  
"He must be."  
"Yeah."  
"I hate it - the fact that I don't remember."  
"Feeling's mutual."

* * *

"Hey kiddo!"

Hana exchanged high-fives before exclaiming "Uncle Ren! What are you doing here?"  
"Just hanging out. So, how are you?"  
"I'm good. Hey, maybe we could play dodge ball!"  
"Love to Hana. But, I gotta run."  
"But I just got here!"  
"I was just waiting for you."  
"You were? Why?"  
"I got some bad news about your Dad."  
"What do you mean?"

Ren ushered Hana to sit down next to him before he continued "Well, you know that your Dad lost his memories, right?"  
"Right. And then?"  
"He was recovering before they went to Okinawa..."  
"Yes, and then?"  
"Do you know why your mother sent you to Izumo?"  
"To visit my grandma." He answered, slightly annoyed. "Will you stop beating around the bush Uncle Ren? Whatever it is that you wanted to tell me, just tell me already!"  
"Okay, geez, aren't you a persuasive kid. You guys are back to square one."  
"What? What's square one? Why are we talking about shapes? Didn't I just tell you to stop beating around the bush?"

Ren tried to muffle his laughter but failed miserably. He had expected too much from the kid just because the little one knew that certain idiomatic expression.

"Would you just quit your laughing and get to the point? I'm really getting irritated now." He warned.  
"Sorry Hana. Anyway, back to square one means 'to start all over again.' Whatever your Dad recovered the past days has been lost..."  
"What? But he just called me a while ago when I bumped into him by the stairs. He knows who I am."

Ren looks at him, a little surprised "Really? I mean, was he downstairs when you arrived?"  
"No, he wasn't."  
"Are you sure he was referring to you?" Ren is still unconvinced.  
"Do you know anyone in this house named Hana, Uncle Ren?"

The chinese Shaman had no rebuttal for that.

"Fine," He crossed his arms "In any case, help him remember everything. Got it?"  
"You bet. When will you come visit again?"  
"Soon, Hana."

* * *

Ren left the inn, still baffled by the recent fact from Hana which Anna validated.

Hana is stupefied as well when he learned that Yoh didn't know anything about him but his name. He's saddened too; it's only been a few months since he met his Dad.

Dinner was awkward. Hana recalls that it was always Yoh who would start the conversation with something like _'Have you heard Bob's new single?'_ or _'Would you like to go fishing sometimes?'_. It was never _'How's school?'_ or _'Do you have any homework'_ \- all because those were his Mom's lines.

Hana would stare at Yoh one second, Yoh would glance back but no one dared to say anything - except Anna.

"Hana, do you want to say something?" She asked.  
"Uhh, no Mom. I really don't feel like eating, is it okay if I just go to my room?" He asked politely.  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks."

Once Hana was completely out of sight, Yoh asked "Did I do something wrong? He looks like he's upset."  
"He's trying to cope. He'll come around, don't worry."  
"I'll work hard to regain everything, I promise. You'll help me, right?"  
"Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**  
~Yoh~**

_I tend to sleep late the past few days, spending most of my time looking at old pictures and other stuff which might help jog my memory. Anna would stay with me even though she looked so tired from her daily chores (of course I help out but she does most of it, which reminded me that Ren said something about her working me like a dog every single day) and patiently answered all of my questions._

**oAnnao**

_He's made a mess again in our room, looking at the old stuff, inquiring about past events and the people we know. I was thinking if I should remind him how I absolutely hate the clutter and that I would have whacked him right then and there..._

**~Yoh~**

_I don't know if Ren was just trying to throw me off because so far, the Anna he described is far from being the 'ice queen'. But even if she's that bossy, control freak, and sadistic person (again, this came from Ren), I guess...wait, or better yet, I'm sure that I wouldn't prefer anyone else. How am I sure? I have no idea. She just feels like...home. Funny thing is I don't even remember home._

**oAnnao**

_He's looking at me in a funny way and I try not to react too much because I didn't want to put more pressure on him, even though it frustrates me to no end. Maybe it was something that Tao brat told him. I would ask about that one of these days..._

**~Yoh~**

_My son... well, he avoided me like a plague and I completely understand. Somehow, it kinda pains me to see him that way..._

**oAnnao**

_Hana is a little hostile towards his father... maybe I should send him back to Izumo..._

**~Yoh~**

_I'm still trying to sort things out based on the facts that she presented to me._

_How I suddenly disappeared and ended up in Okinawa._  
_How this Cole Saint person helped me._  
_How this wiccan named Lilia Sergei went with me inside my head (which I can't get over because I still think it's creepy) to help me find the missing link._  
_How my memory was erased by someone named Hao, who turns out to be my twin brother, who is also our ancestor that has great desire to make the world a better place by killing all human beings except those with shamanic abilities._  
_And the worse part of all is that apparently, I volunteered to undergo a certain test._

_I hate myself right now._

_I didn't breathe a word of it but she caught on and told me that there's a huge possibility that Hao is lying about the test. Hearing that didn't make me feel any better. She would tell me to stop stressing about it and just focus on the now, which made a lot of sense. Unfortunately, that didn't help at all. I wish I could go back in time and rearrange this mess..._

* * *

_One time I was doing the dishes and I was humming a certain song and she said that I sang it to her on her birthday, just recently. She asked if I remembered it and I told her that I don't even know the lyrics, let alone the song. However, it kept playing in my head that I somehow had to get it out. It's amazing how those little things could make someone so happy._

* * *

"Anna, you trust me right?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Could you please answer the question?"  
"Yoh, I trust you with my life." She said. "Now, answer my question."  
"I know that the past few days, you've been more focused on helping me..."  
"Your point being...?"  
"I'm not exactly oblivious, Anna. I know you're exhausted and you haven't been eating well..."  
"You don't have to worry about my eating habits, Yoh."  
"My point is I don't want you to get sick or anything. So I've decided to leave."  
"What?" She's couldn't believe what she heard. "What did you just say?"  
"I'm leaving, Anna."

Her lips pressed into a thin line but kept a straight face.  
"I can't let you leave."  
"I'm not asking for your permission."  
"Why do you want to leave?"  
"I couldn't bear to see you suffer any longer. It's been hard on everyone..."  
"And you leaving is supposed to make things better?"  
"No." He admitted.  
"That's _really_ logical Yoh. You're gonna have to give me a better explanation than the crap you just spouted." Her voice, almost angry.  
"But Anna..."  
"I'm a lot stronger than you think,"  
"I...uh..."  
"I will forgive you just this once for doubting me coz technically, you _don't know me_ in your current state. Anything else?" She kept her gaze to his eyes and spoke again "Guess not."

Yoh was left slack-jawed, and almost immediately, he dropped his resolve. She's right; he should have never underestimated her.

* * *

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line spoke.  
"Hey, Ren it's me. Are you busy?"  
"Yoh, I always have time for my friends. Anyway, do I even want to hear this?"  
"I haven't said anything yet..." He retorted.  
"Carry on, then." The chinese shaman urged.  
"I told Anna, I wanted to leave."

Yoh thought his eardrums were gonna explode when Ren reacted.

"YOU DID WHAT? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT?"  
"I was just so worried about her..." He reasoned out.  
"ANNA IS A TOUGH CHICK, MORON! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER? GEEZ! YOU ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES I WANTED TO KICK YOUR ASS SO BAD!"  
"Sorry..."  
"Where is she now?"  
"She went to the grocery store..."  
"Why are you such a jerk, Yoh?"  
"Guess I couldn't help it, with this amnesia and all..."  
"If I knew this was gonna happen, I would've stayed a while longer. I'm quite surprised she hasn't beaten you to a bloody pulp yet...or did she? Please tell me she at the very least slapped you."  
"She didn't."  
"Ugh! Well, what the hell are you still doing on the phone? Go get her and APOLOGIZE dumbass!"  
"Right. Thanks, Ren."  
"Don't thank me just yet."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Flashback part was taken from SK Zero Chapter 1.

* * *

"I cannot believe how insensitive that idiot could get." Ren drops the call and slams the handset back to its place.

Jeanne drapes her arms over her husband's shoulder and spoke "I know you're upset darling, but if you don't calm down, you might suffer from a heart attack."

Ren sighs. "I'm still trying to make sense of what that son of a gun had almost done."  
"If you ask me, I think he's genuinely worried for his wife's welfare."  
"That I can understand. But him leaving them wouldn't make any difference."  
"That too." She concurred.  
"Anna is not gonna be happy with the phone bill as well."  
"So, are you going there to help sort things out?"  
"Nope. He has to fix this on his own. I certainly hope Anna would punish him severely for that impertinent move. Sometimes, I still wonder how he and I became friends. We're so... different, you know."  
"Not so different, darling." Jeanne winked at him and left.

Ren's forehead creased; he didn't know what his wife meant.

* * *

Anna was on her way home from the grocery store when she was blocked by three thugs.

"I'm not in the mood boys," She warned. "Walk away or suffer the consequences."  
"Whoa, did she just call us _'boys'_?"  
"She did. Miss, we don't want any trouble. Just give us your money and we'll be out of your hair."  
"Seriously, you're messing with the wrong person." She wasn't lying when she said she was having a bad day.  
"Wow, she's really feisty." said the full bearded thug.  
"We did ask nicely though." The other burly guy spoke.

They started to advance towards her but were thwarted by an invisible force.

"What the hell was that?" The third man was spooked after somewhat colliding with a brick wall that wasn't really there.  
"I don't know," mentioned the burly man.

_Wait, on second thought, this is just what I needed. A distraction._ Anna thought.

She continues her 'assault' on the three muggers using her guardian spirits Zenki and Kouki. The itako figured that these men do not have any shamanic abilities thus they could not see the two gigantic creatures.

"Hate to say I told you so," She mocked.

But she had to admire these guys' confidence - they are still trying to get to her. They are not giving up that easily. One thug had a gun; he pulled the trigger and shot Anna point blank out of desperation.

**Clank.**

The bullet dropped on the ground, again foiled by an unseen force. But this wasn't the work of her guardians.

"I hate humans." His eyes were enraged as he held harusame protectively over Anna.

This had left the itako puzzled; she has never seen this side of him before. He's on the offensive onslaught even before she could say anything. However, when he saw the blood, he stopped, horrified of his actions.

* * *

**1995\. Izumo**.

"Yoh Asakura!" The bully named Dokugamushi called out. "I know what you did at the train station."

_What a pain in the ass._ Yoh thought. He didn't want to mingle with his classmates; they had always made fun of him but he had incredible patience (or a very effective distraction) that he managed to ignore them.

Bob is his favorite singer and he always had his music on wherever he goes with the headphones he _'got'_ from Mikihisa; that's his secret for tuning out impertinent stuff coming out of his classmates' mouths.

Dokugamushi just knew what buttons to push. He snatched Yoh's headphones and dissed his favorite singer.

"What the hell is this? The lyrics are so bad!"

_If they were only sheep, it'd be alright. But they're always so desperate to reject anything they don't understand. That is why...I hate them._

These thoughts flooded Yoh's mind; with the calmness gone and rationality pushed aside, he called on his leaf sprites and ordered them to attack subconsciously, along with a murderous stare.

One of the leaf sprites jarred the bully's face. Blood started dripping out and this made Yoh snap out of his temporary insanity.

_Oh no! Go away Ko-oni!_

* * *

He looks down on them for a few seconds, somehow making sure they're still alive. He's relieved to find out they were.

"Sorry." He said, his back turned from Anna.

The itako didn't know which he was being apologetic for: the ridiculous stunt he pulled a few hours ago; or for almost killing these lowlifes... or maybe both.

She approached him nonetheless and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me, Yoh."

He faces her but kept his eyes on a downward glance, his body shaking a bit.

"I didn't mean to... that bullet could've..." He stammered.  
"Look at me." She held his chin and forced his eyes on her. "I won't lie to you. You've inflicted them pain... a little too excessive for a normal human being to handle. But you did the right thing."  
"Sure, almost killing them is the right thing."  
"That's not what I meant. You were able to completely take over your rage and stop yourself from doing something you'd regret for the rest of your life. Not all shamans can do that."

This pacified him a bit. He's learning to trust her - he needed to trust her more than ever.

"What if I..."  
"You wouldn't. Trust me."  
"I should tie them up..." He offered.  
"No need. I don't think they'd be going anywhere for a while. We'd let the cops handle them as soon as I make this phone call."  
"Does this mean, I'm pardoned?"  
"I'll think about it." She teased. "Let's go home."

* * *

On the way home...

"Just out of curiosity, how did you find me?"  
"How... let me think..." He paused. "I went looking for you at the store but I didn't find you there so I figured you must be on your way back and that you must've taken a longer route because you were... or _was_ , angry at me."  
"Sounds believable." She smirked.  
"I kinda felt like you needed me...my help."  
"Yeah, sure." She said in a rather sarcastic tone.  
"Anna..." He whined. "I'm being serious here."  
"Just so you know, Yoh. I am still upset with you."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

  
Hana greeted both of them when they arrived back to the inn. However, he still avoids eye contact with his Dad.

"Yoh, take the groceries to the kitchen and prepare dinner." She said and her husband immediately complied, somewhat understanding that she wanted to be alone with the boy.

"Hana, I need to talk to you." She continued.

The young Asakura followed his mother reluctantly.

"Do you want to stay with your grandma for a while in Izumo?" She suggested the minute they were both in the room.  
  
"Would you be angry if I say 'Yes'?" He looks up at her and waits for her response.  
  
"No." She answered right away. "You've done a great job so far trying to deal with all of this."  
  
"I'm worried about you though."

Anna's lips curve up slightly. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"You're just saying that Mom," He accused "I don't get a lot of things... grown-up stuff if you may, but I know _you._ "

She bends down and cups his chin. "It's been really hard for you, hasn't it?"  
  
"I'm sure you feel the same way. I won't be able to live with myself though if I let you handle everything on your own. How soon will things go back to the way they were?"

It took her a few seconds to reply "Soon enough, Hana. Everything will fall into place." She said in a determined tone.  
  
"I sure hope so Mom coz I really, really miss my Dad."  
  
"We'll get him back... whatever it takes," Anna said sternly. "Now, why don't you go downstairs and help him prepare dinner? Treat him like you normally do."  
  
"It just feels awkward, you know... and annoying as well."  
  
"You have to be patient like he was when he was teaching you how to do a complete _hyoui gattai_."  
  
"Everyone knows you and I have the same temperament Mom. How do you propose I be calm?"

Anna almost laughed at this. She knew the boy speaks the truth. "Hmmm, what if I reduce your laps to thirty kilometers?"

"Forty minus the ankle straps!" He offered.  
  
"Now, that's pushing it too much little boy."  
  
"Aaw! But the ankle straps makes running harder!" He protested.  
  
"Running with the weights will give you strength and endurance. No deal. It's minus thirty kilometers or nothing."  
  
"That's unfair!" He huffed.  
  
"If you don't stop whining right now, I will add another forty to your current setup."

It doesn't take him long to realize that she means business.

"Okay, okay. I promise to behave. Please, _PLEASE_ don't adjust my training regimen." He begged.  
  
"We have a deal. Now run along."

He gives her a kiss and hugs her before running downstairs.

* * *

Yoh just finished restocking the cupboards with the grocery supplies when Hana offered to help.

"What else can I help you with Dad?" He asked.  
  
"Hmmm, let's see... what do you usually help me with?"

The boy raised a brow. "More often than not, you just make me sit here and wait for you to finish."  
  
"Really? How boring is that?"  
  
"Well, there was one time when I tried to help but I mistook the sugar as salt so it made the soup really sweet. Mom wasn't pleased and she punished us both with the light chair." He cringes as he recalled the memory.  
  
"The light chair?"  
  
"Yeah. The one where you pretend to sit on a chair that's not there."  
  
"How long did she make us do it?"  
  
"Three hours."  
  
"No way." Yoh reacted as he stirred the boiling dish in the pot.  
  
"It's okay if you don't believe me. But that's how it is."  
  
"Then I better make sure you just stay where you are."  
  
"You just said making me wait is boring." He refuted.  
  
"I certainly don't want the light chair." He smiled at him.  
  
"You have a point. But you have to give me something to do." Hana whined.  
  
"Hmmm...setup the table?" He advised.  
  
"Erm, no can do. I might drop the plates like I did the last _few_ times."  
  
"What'd she made you do then?"  
  
"The punishment was more on _you_." He grinned. "I was grounded though."

Yoh sighed, slightly amused. The more time he spends with Hana, the more comfortable he gets and those feelings of familiarity began to sever the gap between them.

"I'm running out of ideas," Yoh admitted. "How about, you tell me a story instead? Using your mouth shouldn't get us into trouble, right?"  
  
"Guess so. Anything in mind you want me to share with you?"  
  
"Errr, friends. Do you have any friends at school?" He carried Hana over to the countertop after placing the lid on the pot.  
  
"No friends. I'm a loner."  
  
"That's too bad. You seemed...friendly."  
  
"Nah. The other kids think I'm weird but I don't really have any interest in them."  
  
"Why do you say that they _'think'_ you're weird?"  
  
"A lot of people in general tend to ignore things they don't understand. So when I tell them that I see ghosts all the time, they wouldn't believe me even though I'm telling the truth. Just for that I'd be labelled as _'crazy'_ or _'weirdo'_... I could care less though. I mean, why would I waste my time convincing them, right? I'd rather be with people who understands me and accepts me for me. Ahh, I'm rambling, am I?"  
  
"No," Yoh felt sorry for his son but admires him for being true to himself. "I just..."  
  
"If it makes you feel better, you were a lot like me when you were a kid. You also don't get along well with other children."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yeah. But don't worry about me Dad - I'm not exactly alone. I have you and mom and grandma and Tamao-mom and Ryu and Uncle Ren - basically, all the friends you've made in the Shaman tournament are my uncles and aunts."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Who is your favorite Uncle then?"  
  
"Hmmm, Uncle Ren and Uncle Manta are neck and neck - not literally though because Uncle Manta - well, I'm taller than him now - in any case, they always have something special for me when they come visit   
the inn...but I think Ryu is the best."  
  
"Ryu? I don't think I've seen him..."  
  
"You just don't remember but he was one of those gangsters before who had beaten up Uncle Manta."  
  
"Huh? We're friends with a gangster?" His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that. But he's reformed now, although his hair still looks... errr, bottom line is, I don't really like his hair but he's the best for me because he always lets me win. He rarely complains or whines and all that. There."  
  
"Wow, this conversation would have been more interesting if I could remember all your uncles."  
  
"I thought so too." He admitted. "Since it's like this, we just have to make do, right?"  
  
"Right. Anyway, so, who is the smartest uncle or auntie?"  
  
"The smartest one would be Uncle Lyserg. Uncle Manta is smart too but Lyserg is number one. He's a detective you know."  
  
"Cool. We're friends with a detective. Okay, next question... who's the clumsiest?"  
  
"Uncle Horo. Enough said." Hana nodded as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay...hmmm, the wealthiest? Do we have that?"  
  
"Yeah, we do. I don't know who has more money though between Uncle Ren and Uncle Manta."  
  
"Oh I see. Well, I'm almost out of questions... I guess we'll stop at that for now. Besides, the soup's done."  
  
"Should I call Mom?"  
  
"Yes, please."


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

  
Anna

_Unlike the past few days, tonight's dinner was a huge success. There wasn't any dead air, no frown on Hana's face and they were all smiles - just like old times. I'm glad Yoh's sense of humor hasn't left him and there were instances that I couldn't control myself from laughing too hard. Well, everyone knows I'm not much of smiling-laughing type of person. With all that's happened, I guess it's okay to just give in..._

Yoh

_Dinner was great. No awkward glances and Hana's literally rolling on the floor, laughing so hard on some of the gags I told him. To think the joke was really corny...but I guess, it's how I delivered the punch lines that even Anna was doubling over her seat. It was a great day._

Hana

_Dad's so funny! Hahahahahahaha, I can't even think straight coz I'm still laughing. Hahahaha._

* * *

"I forgive you." She mentioned when they reached the room.  
  
"Huh?" Realization dawned on him "Oh, I see."

His forehead creased suddenly, as the words flooded his mind.

_I'll be by your side even if I don't get my memories back._

"I'll...be by your side even if I don't get my memories back?" He looks up at Anna questioningly.  
  
"What?" She looks at him, baffled by his confession.  
  
"Did I make that promise to you?"  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Vaguely." He replied.  
  
"The answer is yes."

It took him a few seconds to think it over, and then with conviction and certainty he spoke again "I will be by your side even if I don't get my memories back, I promise."

She touched his face and said "I'll hold you to that. And if you don't, I'll kill you." Anna smirked.  
  
"Duly noted."  
  
"You can go to bed first, I'll just check on Hana." She continued.

He nodded in response. He watched her retreating back until she was out of his sight and lied down the bed.

* * *

"Hana?"  
  
"Hey, Mom. I did what you ask, and you know what? It's not so bad after all."  
  
"That's good to hear."

Anna pulled the covers up to his shoulders and kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Mom."

* * *

Anna went back to their bedroom a few minutes later and saw Yoh gazing at the window. She walked in, stood beside him and asked "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking at the stars." He answered promptly.  
  
"Come on, get into bed." She already had her back turned from Yoh when he suddenly spoke and tugged her arms slightly.  
  
"Anna," He called on.

She faces him, a little puzzled. But before she could open her mouth to speak, she felt his lips on hers, brushing lightly.

"...goodnight." He continued.  
  
"G-goodnight." She murmured.

He strode past her and lied down, smiling to himself.

She was left frozen on that very spot, her brain still trying to process the simple gesture.

"Are you coming to bed yet?" Yoh asked. This seems to snap her out of her reverie.  
  
"Y-yeah." She said, stuttering with the word.

She slides into bed, still a bit flushed.

"I don't know why I did that, but if it made you uncomfortable, then I apologize."  
  
"No, it's fine. I was just...surprised." She admitted.

After a minute of deafening silence, Yoh decided to break the ice.

"I'm not that tired today...wanna go out for a walk?"  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Anywhere. We won't be gone long."

He had to admit that he was astonished by her response. From what he learned from the past few days, Anna was not someone who would concede so easily.

* * *

The itako stopped on her tracks when they reached their destination.

"Is everything okay?" Yoh asked worriedly.

He actually took her to the lake... _the lake._

"How did you know this place?"  
  
"No clue. Just had this gut feeling that I should take you here. Is this place something special to you? To us?"  
  
"This is where you took me before you went to the United States for the Shaman Tournament," She paused "...and this is where you proposed to me."  
  
"Oh."

_No, I'm not willing to marry you._

Another memory.

"...you turned me down, didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't." She answered sternly.  
  
"Do the words _'No, I'm not willing to marry you'_ sound familiar? It just sort of floated in my head..."

Anna smiled "I was just teasing you that time. The look on your face was priceless."  
  
"How did I propose anyway?"  
  
"You asked me this in verbatim _'Are you willing to marry me'_?"  
  
"Ugh, I did that?" Yoh smacked his forehead.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That's..."  
  
"You were just being yourself." Anna assured.  
  
"Oh well," He sighed. "When we got this all figured out, I'm gonna ask you to marry me again. This time, I'll make sure you won't say _'No'_."

She scoffed and told him, "Aren't you in over your head, Yoh?"  
  
"You won't reject me, right?" He said, almost in a begging state, with those puppy eyes Anna _'despise'_ so much.  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"Annnnaaaaa..." He whined.  
  
"We should go back." She said.  
  
"Okay...but will you please just promise that you won't say _'No'_?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ugh...Annnnaaa..."

* * *

Yoh was scratching his head, a little disappointed with her answer. Anna was walking a few meters ahead, enjoying the scenery of her husband tormenting himself.

Yoh stopped walking and stared at the ground with a blank expression. Another past event was unfolding in his head.

* * *

_He was doing his crunches with his legs supported by Anna while she was reading a book._

_"109...110," He grunts as he rose up and down. "111, Anna would it be possible if I could just do 200 today?, 112, 113..."  
_  
 _"Why?" She asked.  
_  
 _"114...because...115,116, I'll be very tired if I do up to 500? 117, 118..."  
_  
 _"Nope."  
_  
 _"119, 120, why not? 121..."  
_  
 _"I should add a hundred more, don't you think?" She fought back with a glare.  
_  
 _"Aannaaa..." He complained.  
_  
 _"Because I'm in a good mood today," Yoh's eyes light up when Anna told him this "I'll let you in on secret...if you finish all five hundred."  
_  
 _"122...what secret? 123, 124..."  
_  
 _"Five hundred sit-ups. Now."_  
 __  
"Geez...125, 126..."

_A few minutes later..._

_"Five hundred!" Yoh laid flat on his back when he finally reached his daily crunches quota. His body was aching all over but his attention was drawn more on what she wanted to reveal._

_**I wonder what it is.** _

_He thought._

_"So, what's the big secret?" He rolled and plopped on his elbows, facing her. "Did we win the lottery?"_   
_"No."_   
_"You bought me Bob's new cd?"_   
_" **Definite** no." Her brows arched in annoyance._

_Yoh frowned._

_"You bought Awaya Ringo's new cd?"_  
  
_"Yesterday."_  
  
_"Aaw." He groaned inwardly. "That's the big announcement?"_  
  
_"Of course not, you idiot."_  
  
_"Hmm, you're cooking dinner?"_

_Anna's eyes squinted dangerously._

_"Ookay, guess I'll be cooking dinner..." He quickly revoked his assumption.  
_  
 _"You're...gonna wash the plates?" He saw her lips curve down, "K, that's a_ **'No'**...Fine, I give up. What is it?"

_"You're gonna be a dad."_

_Yoh had to do a double take. He might have even forgotten to breathe for a few seconds._

_"Huh?"_  
  
_"I'm not gonna say it again, Yoh." Anna stood up and left him with his mouth agape._

_A gust of wind blew and bits of dust actually went into his mouth. He coughed and sneezed but his thoughts were still caught up in limbo._

_**You're gonna be a dad.** _

_The words kept ringing in his head._

_Snap. Now he's back to reality. He was smiling up to his ears, grinning like an idiot in the open field. Then he shouted._

_"Woohhhh! I'm gonna be a dad! Yeah!" He rejoiced, both hands up in the air, eyes almost on the verge of tears._

_Anna hasn't gone far enough when Yoh screamed. Slightly annoyed, she took off one of her slippers and aimed directly at her husband. She hits him spot on, on the back of his head that it jolted forward. He stops screaming, crouches down and rubs the afflicted area vigorously._

_She breathes a sigh of relief, contemplates whether she should apologize for hitting him when he went at it again._

_"Woohhhh! I'm gonna be a dad! Yeah!" He screamed, forgetting the sudden pain he felt from the slipper-blow._

_The itako frowned and muttered something under her breath._

_**He just really had to be so vocal about it.** She thought._

* * *

"Something wrong Yoh?"

His eyes were glistening.

"I remember the day you told me I was gonna be a father. That was the happiest day of my life."  
"That's good. Does your head hurt or anything? The last time you were in so much pain..."  
"I'm fine. This has been a really great day."

* * *

Anna

_He has made a lot of progress today, remembering a lot of stuff. I hope he'd regain everything soon..._

  
Yoh

_I'm still at awe, a little overwhelmed with the flashes I had today. But I'm glad... I can't wait to get better._


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

It was a peaceful night for the Tao-s until the phone rang. Ren reached for the cordless handset, pressed the answer button and was greeted by a shrilly and evidently ecstatic voice. He immediately knew that it was Yoh.

"Hey!"  
  
"Oi, do you know what time it is?" The chinese shaman sound irritated - his voice was too gruffly he couldn't even believe it was coming from him.  
  
"Yeah, it's..." Yoh looks up on the wall clock "...two in the morning. One hour difference from your time zone, right?"  
  
"Exactly. And you woke me up because...?"  
  
"I've got some great news." He continued.  
  
"News that couldn't wait, say, eight in the morning?" He protested, mind still dazed from the literal rude awakening he received from his friend.  
  
"Something like that..."

Yoh heard him yawn over the phone "Alright, just give me a few seconds to get to the other room."

Ren got up from bed and almost tripped as he made his way to the doorsill, en route to the next empty room.

_I can't believe this guy... I just hope it's nothing serious._

Seconds later...

"Speak." He said in a commanding tone.  
  
"I remembered a few things," He paused "my promise, my wedding proposal, my son's conception..."  
  
"Wait, wait." He interrupted "...Hana's conception? You mean the... you _know_?"  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about." He said dismissively.

Ren thinks for a while and realized that he made the wrong assumption.

"Ahh. You mean, you recall the time when she told you she was pregnant, is that it?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, what else is there?"  
  
"Oh _please_." The chinese shaman jeered and rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever. I knew she'd be able to straighten you out sooner or later. I'm really happy for you Yoh, but I need to get some sleep, so do you mind?"  
  
"Yeah sorry, I just wanted you to know. We are, after all, best friends, ne?"  
  
"Hai. Get off the phone now - long distance charges is going to bite you in the ass and your wife manages the funds - _all of it_. She's gonna be pissed, I'm telling you."  
  
"Alright, alright. See you soon."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

_Good for you, Asakura._

He thought.

"Who was that?" She asked with half-lidded eyes, as the cushions move down when he slipped back to bed.  
  
"Yoh." He pulled the covers up to his chest and faced her.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll tell you everything later..."  
  
"Okay."

They both went back to sleep.

* * *

Yoh offered to go the store and pick up ingredients for today's dishes. He was humming that tune again; the song he apparently sang to her, the song which he still don't remember, when someone called for his attention.

"Yoh."  
  
"Huh?" He turns his head sideways and sees a guy resting underneath a tree, surrounded with cats. "Do I know you?" He inquired.  
  
"Of course you know me." He answered back.  
  
"Are you a friend of ours? Sorry but I have a slight memory issue so..."

The mysterious guy stares at him for a mere second and he suddenly felt lightheaded. Yoh shakes his head and looks back at him. His face went pale, lips formed into a thin line, eyes widened upon the overflow of past and present memories.

"Hao." His voice was full of contempt.  
  
"See? You know me."  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just putting you to the test."  
  
"A test of what?"  
  
"It wouldn't be exciting if I reveal everything to you this instant, don't you think?"  
  
"Why can I remember everything now?"  
  
"Because I wanted you to."  
  
"I don't understand your reasons..."  
  
"You don't need to understand."  
  
"You're wrong. I have to understand. You have no idea how much this has caused me."  
  
"In due time Yoh." He smirked. "Well, _ta-ta_."  
  
"Wait, we're not done talking yet, Hao!" He screamed.

As soon as Hao was out of sight, everything resets to the way they were. Yoh stood there, totally oblivious of the previous conversation he had with the shaman king. Bewildered but seemingly uninterested to ponder about what he considered as something trivial, he dismissed the thought and walked the few blocks to get to the store.

* * *

"Dude!" A blue haired guy greeted. Yoh gave him a blank stare. "Oh yeah, you don't know who I am. I'm Usui Horokeu but everyone calls me Horo-Horo."  
  
"Boro-boro?" Yoh repeated as he placed down the stuff he bought on the kitchen counter.

A vein pops on the ainu's temple. He hates it when people mispronounce his name whether or not it was on purpose. "It's _Horo-Horo_ ," He reiterated.  
  
"Boro-boro?"  
  
"Ah damn it!"

Horo-horo grabs Yoh and pulls him into a headlock. He struggles to get himself free but the ainu's hold was firm.

Anna steps in and asks, "What's with all the noise?" She glares at the ainu. "And you, what are you doing in my house?"

Horo horo seeks refuge behind Yoh and replies to her with, "I'm here on vacation. I sent you guys a letter two weeks ago."  
  
"I didn't see any letter." Yoh mentioned.

She muses for a couple of seconds before finally saying, "Ah, the letter with the hideous handwriting was from you?"

Eyebrows arched higher than normal and a mocking tone from the ice queen, all Horo could say was "Ehh? You didn't even read the contents?"

"It was an eye sore so I threw it away. Hana's handwriting is _much better_ than yours and he's only six."  
  
"Well, I still said I was coming." He fought back.  
  
"You can't stay here." She insisted.

The ainu could feel the diabolical aura steaming off the itako.

"Ehh? Anna!"  
  
"I told you before, _years ago_ , not to act familiar with me."

He always managed to piss her off more, every time he tries to reason out with her or make silly excuses.

"Okay, Anna-cha...nnnn"

**Whack!**

A newspaper roll hit Horo's head. He never knew paper could hurt this much.

"Owweee!" He yelped. "Yoh, stop her from trying to murder me, _please!_ "  
  
"Get out of my house!" She screamed.  
  
"But... but I don't have anywhere else to go!"  
  
" _Get. Out. Of. My. House. Or. Else_." She warned.  
  
"No! I must _absolutely_ stay here." He insisted.

Anna clenches her fist, "I tried to ask nicely." She said in a deadpanned manner.

"Yaaaahhhh!"

His scream filled the whole inn as Zenki and Kouki drag him violently out of the house.

The itako, making sure she was out of earshot from Yoh spoke "Don't take this personally but I don't want you hanging around here for a while. Not until Yoh's fully recovered. Understand?"

"Oh. Well, you could have just said that. Why'd you have to call on these oni-s?" He stood up and swept off the dust from his pants.  
  
"Because seeing you upsets me, _a whole lot_. Conversation's over dorkface. If you come here again unless I _personally_ asked you to, I will send your power spirit to the afterlife."  
  
"Hai, hai. I get it."  
  
"Just stay over at Manta's. I'm sure he's got room for you."  
  
"Alright." He sighed.

* * *

Horo was suddenly reminded of that one serious talk he had with Yoh, days before the latter's wedding.

* * *

_"Yoh, I don't know how you put up with her, really. She's like the devil incarnate!"_

_He reacted while nursing his face after Anna slapped him for his side comment about what the color of her wedding dress should be._

_"She's one of a kind."_   
__  
"You can say that again. Geez Yoh, I thought you hated being in pain. The woman puts you through hell everyday and will most probably be at it for the rest of your life, how can you still smile at that?"  
__  
"No matter how I try to explain it, you'll never understand unless you find that special someone."  
__  
"Ha, I will never be a pushover for my wife." He scoffed as he took another shot of gin tonic.  
__  
"I'm not a pushover. I just love her; it's as simple as that."  
__  
"Does she even love you? Did she ever tell you she loves you? I mean, she basically beats you up every now and then..."  
__  
"She doesn't have to tell me anything. I know. And once again, you'll never understand how I knew. Or why I whine but do what she wants anyway...because when I do what she wants, it makes her happy. And I'm happy when she's happy."  
__  
"Uhh, this is a stupid conversation we're having."  
__  
"No, I think this is just one of those moments where you can't relate to. Anyway, I gotta run. She gets mad when I'm late."  
__  
"See, that's slavery right there."  
__  
"No, I beg to differ. You wouldn't understand."  
__  
"Ugh, there's that term again... whatever Yoh."  
__  
"See you around Horo. And don't drink too much; Pirika will never let you off."  
__  
"Yeah, don't remind me."  
  
**_I still don't understand. Heh, but I admire his courage._ **

* * *

"Where'd you send him off to?"  
  
"Manta's."  
  
"Is he gonna be alright? It just seemed like..."  
  
"He's fine, trust me. I'm leaving everything to you, today. I just got a phone call from Hana's school and they want me to come over."  
  
"Is Hana okay?"  
  
"I'm sure he is. I'll be back soon...and don't make a mess. I mean it."

And off she went.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

  
Anna went to Hana's school and was taken to the principal's office. Hana and one of his classmates caused a ruckus during recess.

After the half an hour discussion, the school decided to suspend both kids for two days. Anna kept a straight face the whole time that it made the other boy's parents think she doesn't care about her own son. The Nishigaki-s wanted to resolve it in court and sue the Asakura-s but she was not gonna go through that tedious process.

"The whole incident was captured by CCTV, is that right Principal Hideki?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Asakura. In fact, Mr. and Mrs. Nishigaki, your son started the fight."

The Nishigaki couple frowned at the itako.

"Let's just settle this amicably," Anna started. "We will take care of the expenses for whatever treatment your son needs. I would like both of you to drop by the En Inn in Funbari Hill later tonight or perhaps tomorrow morning for further discussion. Will you accept?"

Anna's demeanor didn't falter, not even one bit. Something about her stare made the couple shiver and even though hesitant, they agreed to her proposal.

"Okay. Here's my contact detail. Principal Hideki and Mr. and Mrs. Nishigaki, we'll go ahead first."

She held his hands with little force, out of the school head's office.

* * *

Hana was quiet as they walked down the path near the taxi bay. Anna stopped in her tracks. Her son had a cut on his left eyebrow, but it wasn't too deep and wouldn't require stitches.

"So, you wanna tell me what really happened?"  
  
"That kid is a shaman too, Mom."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"How...?" He shrugs and says "Nevermind. Anyway, his parents dislike the fact that he can see ghosts - and yes he told me that."  
  
"How did you both end up in this mess?"  
  
"Well, the ghost he was trying to help got a little violent when he ignored it for the nth time today. It took over his body and the only way I could help him was to hyoui gattai with Amidamaru and fight. I thought you can't get possessed unless you give your permission?"  
  
"He wasn't strong enough."  
  
"Hmm, makes sense."

Anna sighs and bends down to level with Hana. "How hurt were you?"  
  
"You saw the other kid right?" Hana boasted.  
  
"Seriously." He gets the point and answers.  
  
"It didn't hurt at first when the blow landed on my face... maybe due to the adrenaline rush and all. But after the brawl, I felt super exhausted and in a lot of pain. Though it's a small thing compared to what you make me do every day as part of the exercise." He grinned widely.  
  
"Hmm. I guess I better ' _up_ ' your training."  
  
"Ugh, why?" He whined.  
  
"You were in combat with a higher-level spirit samurai and you couldn't even dodge a hit like that?"

"Apologies Anna-sama," Amidamaru appeared. "It is my fault." The samurai kept his head down in utter respect for the itako.

"No it's not." She interjected. "Don't make lame excuses for him again Amidamaru. I know you." Her brows twitched a little and the samurai flinched. Anna despises it the most, when people or spirits alike look down on her; making her look stupid.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Anna-sama." He muttered a quick apology and bowed out.

Hana sighs. "Can I still negotiate on that when we get home?"

Anna stares at him before rejecting him flatly "Nope."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"...which reminds me. I taught you Okyo; why did you not use it instead of putting up a fight?"

_Whoops. Busted._

"Heat of the moment?" In reality, he just really wanted to practice with his guardian ghost.

Anna's eyes glinted. She stood up and told him "You are grounded."

* * *

Hana puffed his cheeks as a sign of protest when they got off the cab. Anna hinted for him not to push his luck - because patience is something they have very little of.

"Had a long day Hana?" Yoh said.  
  
"I helped a classmate."  
  
"I see you've made a friend and earned your first battle scar."  
  
"Battle scar... sounds nice."

"He's grounded" Anna interjected. She walks off and heads upstairs. Yoh exchanged looks with Hana.

"Did she give you a mouthful?"  
  
"You bet... wait a minute, how did you...?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"How she is when I'm hurt."  
  
"I don't know what you mean but it is expected from her - she'll always be worried about you."  
  
"Ahh... I just thought..."  
  
"In any case, you're not seriously injured right?"  
  
"Nope. I have a very good ally," His statement was somehow open-ended.  
  
"But...?"  
  
"But, I'm not fit enough to be in league with him. Mom's right, I should've been able to evade the hit. If only I moved faster..."  
  
"So, I assume Anna is going to increase your training hours?"  
  
"Not just that..."

Yoh pats Hana's head. "I feel for you."

Suddenly, big, fat tears streamed down their faces.

"Hey!" Hana said. "You..."  
  
"You're right..." Realization hits Yoh. "I am remembering a few details. She...she made me climb a very long pole and if I make a mistake and slide down, I will land on a pile of crap. Literally."

Hana burst out in laughter; he could imagine Yoh puking endlessly after falling into a lot of poop. He failed to notice his father was already deep in thoughts.

* * *

_I felt woozy. Images of her flooded my head... her words echoed through my ears. This must be the day I would finally get to know her back._

/\/\/\/\/\ 1

"Go and die."

_Our first find. Already, I was head over heels for her._

/\/\/\/\/\ 2

"Only bad things will happen if you stay here. You should quickly..."  
"I'm not going anywhere."

"...by doing that, you are expecting me to thank you! Your carefree senses has nothing to do with me and you still want to build a relationship? Why?" She said angrily.  
"Why? Erm... because..."

SLAP!

"How disturbing!"

_The second of the many slaps I've received from her that same day because... I mean, I didn't have to say it out loud but she had this ability to read people's hearts..._

/\/\/\/\/\ 3

"I'll help you settle that power of yours. If you accidentally call up an oni, then we'll run away together. There'll be a way."

_Those words were slick if you ask me. But I was really sincere and serious about helping her._

/\/\/\/\/\ 4

"...which is why I wanted to say 'Thank you'."

_The first time she ever thanked me for anything._

/\/\/\/\/\ 5

"Yoh."  
"Well, I guess it's that. You look pretty well."  
"You too."

_She couldn't say how glad she was when we came back after learning Chou Senji Ryakettsu. But she didn't have to say it... her eyes already gave her away._

/\/\/\/\/\ 6

"Tonight, can I sleep with you?"  
"Yes."

/\/\/\/\/\ 7

"Show me your true form, Anna" Hao provoked.

Yoh barges in and says "Anna doesn't have another form. Anna is just Anna."

He looks at her and apologized. "Sorry for being late. I'm home."

/\/\/\/\/\ 8

"Are you willing to marry me?"  
"No... I'm more than willing to marry you."

/\/\/\/\/\

**Yoh's Vow**

"Anna...well, you know that I fell in love with you the first time our eyes met. You were this feisty little girl who told a clueless boy to go to hell. The boy didn't understand at first and was slightly annoyed until the girl saved him from an oni. The next thing they knew, they were both watching the same show where their favorite singer battle it out in a competition. It was at that time that the boy understood why she always wanted to be alone. You'll never have to be alone anymore, Anna. I promise to be by your side no matter what. They say you meet the one you truly love only once in a lifetime - I'm glad I met you. Thank you for coming into my life and making it all worthwhile."

/\/\/\/\/\

**Anna's Vow**

"I never thought I'd end up with someone like you. In all honesty, I don't think I deserve you. Not because you're _you_... but because I was me. If you really think about it, who would want a girl who couldn't control her own powers? A girl who, with even little provocation could cost the other person their life? I've struggled for years, searching for myself, searching for answers, perhaps a cure to get rid of this ' _gift_ '. But no matter what I do, I always end up making it worse. Never in my life had I expected you to be that cure and be the love of my life at the same time. I know I don't say it often but I love you more than you'll know - and I always will."

/\/\/\/\/\

"...You may kiss the bride."

Yoh closes in on her face and asked "May I?" in a whispered tone.  
"Yes."

/\/\/\/\/\ 9

"You're gonna be a dad."

* * *

_I had to blink twice and waited for at least a few seconds for my vision to clear up. What happened this time?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Notes: Okyo - the prayer used by Anna to banish spirits to heaven or hell - Which realm they end up in is based entirely on who or what she is using the prayer on.
> 
> 1: Chapter 164, p22-23  
> 2: Chapter 170, p10  
> 3: Chapter 170, p14  
> 4: Chapter 177, p10  
> 5: Anime Episode 40  
> 6: Chapter 77, p18-19  
> 7: Chapter 250, p16-17  
> 8: Reminiscence (this story ;) ) Chapter 7  
> 9: Reminiscence (this story ;) ) Chapter 13
> 
> Well, I didn't really have to put those but, I did anyway just in case people would like to look it up as reference.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

_I had to blink twice and wait for at least a few seconds for my vision to clear up. What happened this time? Where am I?_

"What are you doing here?" A figure slowly approached him but he couldn't see his face clearly.  
  
"Who..." Yoh had his hands over his forehead to block off the blinding light. "Oh." He voiced out as he continued with "Where is _here_ exactly?"

The other person smirked at him. "Take a wild guess."

* * *

"How is he?" Anna asked, trying hard to keep her voice even so as not to worry their son who was just at the door looking on.  
  
"He's in a light coma but is in a stable condition." The doctor spoke.  
  
"How did that happen? He was okay for the past few weeks."  
  
"Was he involved in an accident recently?"  
  
"Yes, you can say that."  
  
"Has he ever blacked out?"  
  
"Yes, right after remembering a few things."  
  
"Can you elaborate please?"  
  
"He has amnesia."  
  
"There's a slight possibility that he's suffering from post-concussion syndrome but it's not yet conclusive. We need to conduct more tests."  
  
"How long is he going to be in that state?"  
  
"It could be for several days or weeks. We can't know for sure. Rest assured we'll be doing the best we can for him."  
  
"You better." Anna warned.

* * *

"This is the place where people who passed on remains. Or simply put, this is the afterlife." He stated rather poetically.

Yoh's eyes widened. "I..."

"...Looking on the bright side - no pun intended, at least we're together now. We can hang out more don't you think?"  
  
"I need to get back."  
  
"I knew you would say that. Technically speaking, you are _still_ alive. This is just a glimpse of the other side for you."  
  
"How do I go back?"  
  
"Brother dearest, I'd rather you stay here and forget about those people. They'd be alright more or less."  
  
"I need to get back." Yoh said, with more conviction this time.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My family needs me."  
  
"I _am_ your family." His brother sounds so conceited but Yoh kept his calm - he always have.  
  
"Yeah. But Anna and Hana needs me more than you do. Please Hao."  
  
"Hmmm..."

* * *

Hana fell asleep on the couch. Anna remained glued by Yoh's bedside, holding his hand, whispering to him, in an attempt to bring him out of unconsciousness.

"Can you hear me, Yoh? If you can, squeeze my hands."

No response.

Anna's grip tightened as she rested her forehead on the back of his hand. "Don't leave me, alright? I don't know what I'll do without you..."

"Anna..."

She would recognize his voice anywhere. She looks at him, hoping he had opened his eyes but they were very still.

"Anna, I'm over here." Yoh called on.

She looks at him again, her forehead creased this time. "God, Yoh. You know I hate pranks." The itako lets go of his hand out of anger and glare at his sleeping face.

"I know."

Anna raised her head and turned sideways. There he was, standing in the corner of the room, hands in his pocket.

"What..." Both hands clamped over her mouth at the painful realization.

"So in the end, it all comes down to this." Yoh said, an anxious breath escaped his lips.  
"What do I have to do?" Her voice was trembling; her vision obscured with tears that were starting to well up in her eyes.  
"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do Anna. Have you ever thought that maybe... maybe this is our fate? That maybe you just have to let me go?"  
"No." She said, almost begging. Anna never begs. "You have to wake up, Yoh. Please." She pleaded yet again, river of tears falling down from her amber eyes.

He half-smiled knowing how much love Anna has for him. He reached out his hand to her face, pretending he could feel her warmth. "Whatever happens, you will always have me and I will always belong to you. Keep that in mind." With one final glance, he left.

"Yoh..."

The heart monitor beeps angrily in the silent room. There were no more rhythmic patterns, just a flat line. The nurses and doctors who were automatically alerted came rushing in. They removed his hospital gown and started with the defibrillator to try and revive him. It was one jolt after the other but Yoh remained still.

Anna did not move from her spot nor was she aware of her surroundings. All she recalls was watching Yoh's spirit fade away as he mouthed _'I'm so sorry'._

By the time she regained her hold on reality, the hospital staff was already telling her that they've done everything they could for him... that they were sorry. She turns and started to leave the room while the nurses covered her husband's lifeless body with a white sheet.

She walked on aimlessly in the hallways of the hospital, having no sense of time or space. The itako stopped dead in her tracks, irritated by the sound coming from her phone. She picks up and finds out it's Ren.

"Anna..." Ren's voice broke "I'll be there in a few hours, alright? I'm sorry about Yoh..."

"..." She didn't say anything.

"I've contacted the others... the closest one is Manta... just hang in there okay?"

"...Ren." Anna finally spoke. "It's Yoh...Yoh is..."

"Manta is on his way. Stay right where you are Anna."

"Yoh's gone." Her voice stern.

"I...know. Listen, I'm about to board the plane so I'm gonna have to drop this call."

"Yoh's...gone."

Ren takes in a sharp breath but composes himself before acknowledging her words "I gotta hang up Anna, we're about to take off. I'll see you in a few hours...and I'm really sorry."

The call drops.

Anna resumes her steps, drops her phone on the ground, all hope lost.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

  
Anna gasped when she felt someone tug on her shoulders.

"Mom," Hana said, while rubbing his eyes. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Huh?" She replied groggily, her face still on the bed.  
  
"I'm hungrryyyy." He repeated.

Heaving a sigh, she replied "Alright." and stood up but was restricted by something warm. She traces it and finds out she's holding Yoh's hands.

"Yoh," she said with relief.

He didn't open his eyes but squeezed her hand lightly as a form of response. Turns out she fell asleep out of extreme exhaustion. She was more than relieved to realize it was all just a bad dream. It just felt so real that she couldn't get over it until now.

"Why are you crying Mom?" Hana asked.  
  
"I'm not crying. I just got something in my eyes, that's all." She wipes her face abruptly.  
  
"Okay." He said sardonically "Can we go eat now? I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah, let's do that."

Now with a small smile on her face, he lets go of his hand and went with Hana.

* * *

"See? You're still alive."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Ever heard of ikiryo?"  
  
"That's what's happening?"  
  
"Yep. So, there you go - which is why I kept telling you that I couldn't help."  
  
"Then there must be something I need to accomplish."  
  
"Maybe. In any case, why don't you and I stroll around for a bit while you're trying to figure it out?" Hao suggested with a huge grin on his face. It's almost like he's imitating his younger brother's goofy grin, only he's failing miserably.  
  
"...aren't you especially chirpy today?" Yoh inquired.  
  
"But of course! It's not every day I get to spend time with my little brother."  
  
"Right."

* * *

He was wearing a dark blue suit when he came to the hospital. His golden eyes were a sign of fatigue and restlessness from the lack of sleep but he didn't mind. The minute he got the call from Anna, he didn't waste any more time, cancelled everything and prepared to leave for Tokyo. If he had not met Yoh, this would seem uncharacteristic for his personality.

Ren Tao must admit that Yoh was someone who made a difference. In a way, he owes him his life.

"Hey," He greeted as he entered the room. "How are you?"

He found Anna pulling up a blanket over her son on the hospital couch. It seems that the little boy insisted to stay with his mother.

"A nervous wreck." She answered as she faced him. "And if you dare tell anyone what I just told you, you're dead."

Ren sighed. "Hai. Come to think of it, I don't have to do anything because... wait for it..." he paused. "It's _too obvious_." He smirked at Anna. "Just take a nap or something. Or better yet, go home...I'll watch over him for you." The chinese shaman sat down as he waited for her response.

"I thought he was dead..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Anna. He won't leave you...at least not intentionally. For all we know, he's regained his memories and is just playing with you for all the torment," Anna glares at him as he cleared his throat "I mean, _training_ he had to put up with."  
  
"You're supposed to make me feel better."  
  
"Whoa. Is that really you, Anna?" He looks on.  
  
"You have no idea what I've just gone through."  
  
"Alright, sorry." He continued. " I was just trying to lighten up the mood here. It's so gloomy, and I'm done and over with gloom. Get some rest will you?"

Anna scoffed. "What about you? You just got here in Tokyo. Weren't you whining the last time?"  
  
"Who says I'm not whining now? I'm dead tired but I don't care. I'll feel better when he wakes up."

She smiles.

"That's more like it Mrs. Asakura. Now, get out of this room and take your little spawn with you. He's going to be such a drag when he finds out I'm here. Not that I don't appreciate his fondness but sometimes,"   
He gestures with his hands "You know what I mean."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Good to know you're very open to suggestions."  
  
"I only listen to what makes sense."  
  
"Whatever you say..."

The itako scoops up Hana who stirred a little but remained asleep.

"...car is waiting outside." Ren mentioned.  
  
"Thanks."

He would've offered to carry Hana to the car but he was sure Anna will dismiss him instantly.

* * *

Ren took off his coat and placed it on the chair. He also loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves up to the elbows then pressed the speed dial "1" on his cell phone.

"I just got here," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's still unconscious but is stable according to the doctors. I may need to stay for a couple of days or so."  
  
"Take as long as you need. I can handle things here just fine." His wife of three years reassured.  
  
"Alright."

* * *

Ren checked up on his emails using a tablet PC, played a few games and watched the news through live streaming, but it seemed that time was moving slowly. His eyes got heavier by the minute but he needed to stay awake. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker - heck, he doesn't even drink coffee, though he figured it wouldn't hurt to try some for a change. Yep, there, he discovered caffeine was indeed his friend.

After pacing back and forth in the room, he finally sat back down and started speaking to Yoh.

"Hey pal, what'd you do this time? I had to rush over here when I heard about what happened and mind you, while it was easy pulling up the strings, it was also exhausting." He sighed. "I know you can hear me, so hurry up and get your ass back here. We still have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"He's weird."  
  
"You're one to talk."  
  
"Whatever Yoh."


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

  
"He's weird."

"You're one to talk."  
  
"Whatever Yoh."  
  
"What's he doing now?"

* * *

**Ren**

_I look up and got startled with what I saw. I immediately stood up and checked his vital signs - pulse, breathing and even stared at the heart monitor without blinking for a whole minute - all normal. I heaved a sigh, rubbed my eyes and yawned... no doubt these are the effects of self-induced insomnia._

"Here to see your little brother?" _I uttered. The person standing on the corner pointed at himself, eyes questioning._ "Yeah I'm talking to you, _Hao_. You almost got me there, presenting yourself as Yoh."

"I _am_ Yoh."

_Really now._

_I raised a skeptical brow and threw a glare his way. Unfortunately, I just don't have the energy to argue with him, if not at all, except if he's taking him, war would surely ensue._

"I mean to be rude, get out of my sight." _I spat._

"It's me." _He stated sternly._  
  
"Cut the crap..."  
  
"I really am Yoh! You gotta help me Ren."

_Oh boy, here we go again with these games. Why is he such a prick?_

"I have no time for your stupid schemes..."  
  
"I swear, I really am your best friend."

_On normal days, I would've gone head to head with this bastard. I don't give a rat's ass if he's the Shaman King... what is with him anyway?_

"Alright, let's say I believe you. How would you explain the you over there, lying for Kami-knows-how-long and the you standing in front of me, floating like an idiot?"  
  
"Ikiryo."  
  
"Astral projection? Unlikely. What would it take to make you leave, Hao?"

_'Hao' ran his hands over to his face, trying so hard to sell this 'I'm Yoh' shit and stuff. Must admit he's almost there - the expression, the goofy grin - nah, he could never be like Yoh. Maybe if he wasn't so homicidal._

"Geez. You couldn't even distinguish me from my older brother?" _He sounded hurt._  
  
"That's it," _I stated angrily._ "Get out or else" _Not exactly an empty threat. I know I couldn't do much damage but I can make sure to give him a tough time trying to kill me - if that were his intentions right now._ ""I am god, flawlessly born leader of men, savior of worlds..." _He flinched and that was a bit satisfying for me. I wonder why - it's not like he couldn't reappear anytime he wants._

"Wait! Not Anna's spell! If you do that, my soul will be banished to the afterlife - for real!. That means I'm really gonna die!" _He yelled at me._

 _I rolled my eyes and continued with the chant._ "I am the law, flawlessly kept, powerful script, harshly enforced..." _But how the hell did he know it was the Okyo created by Anna? Hao isn't my favorite person to be given the benefit of the doubt..._

"What did you just say?" _I asked him eagerly._

"Anna's spell - I was the one who taught you that without her knowledge."

_I started to think- didn't take long before I realize everything made sense now. Why he looked confused, why that ridiculous smirk that Hao sports each and every goddamn time wasn't there, why he was alarmed upon hearing the chant..._

"Isn't this a fine mess," _I said as I leaned back on the chair, finally regarding him as he is._ "Yoh."

"Finally. Imagine what Anna would've done to you."  
  
"No kidding. I felt my life just flashed before my eyes, seriously." _No sarcasm. I gasped inwardly, the revelation hitting me like a bullet train. I was so close to finishing that prayer._

"Okay, you gotta help me now."  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Haven't you experience ikiryo before?"  
  
"No, Yoh. I wasn't in a coma.. I was dead and Jeanne just revived me. Hey!" _An idea popped up almost instantly. It may sound a bit dangerous but it's not like he hasn't died before. As a matter of fact, we all died during the Shaman Tournament except it was on purpose._ "Maybe that's what you need to do. You need to die in order to live."  
  
"Sounds like a plan but Ren, this is different. We all died for a short time during the Shaman Fight. Right now, my body is alive. I just couldn't get back to it."  
  
"Point taken." _I hate to admit, but he's right. This is a totally different situation. I sighed yet again. Brain's fried, too tired to think._ "At least I'm assured you won't die on my watch. Just don't go to the light or something. Let me doze off for 2 hours at most. Is that okay?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I'll tell Anna everything when she gets here later. She'd be totally thrilled to see you in that state." _He crossed his arms and creased his forehead._ "Sorry, fatigue's done me in. Remember, don't go to the light."  
  
"Hey, Ren?"  
  
"Gimme a break Yoh."

* * *

"Well, he really does hate me." Hao stood beside Yoh, to the latter's surprise.  
  
"What the- you scared me!"  
  
"Have you figured out what you're gonna do?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why won't you take up my offer to stroll around?"  
  
"Just wanna stay here."  
  
"Suit yourself."

Hao patted Yoh's shoulder.

"Answer me one thing Hao," He stated.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Am I going to die?"

Hao scoffed. "Everybody dies Yoh. It's inevitable."  
  
"No, I mean, am I going to die _today_?"

The older Asakura shrugged and disappeared but not without smirking at Yoh. "Who knows..."

* * *

**Yoh**

_It was a random day when Anna agreed to prepare lunch and wash the dishes afterward. Guess it was her treat after that gruesome training she insisted, rather violently, to complete today._

_"Anna, what would you do if I die?"_  
 _  
"You're not gonna die Yoh. Not while I'm around." She replied hastily, not even bothering to look my way._  
 _  
"So does this mean that you'd rather die first?"_  
 _  
"Why? So that you can fool around and be a bum for the rest of your life?" This time, she stopped whatever she was doing and made her way to me. I froze and felt like I was about to pee in my pants._  
 _  
"N-no, Anna." I stammered. "I mean, it's just a what-if kind of thing. A-and I really think you'd outlive me.."_  
 _  
"Idiot," She's now standing in front of me and I was totally left speechless with what she said next. "If you die, I'd definitely be devastated. Every waking day would hurt and every little thing that would remind me of you and what we had, would haunt me for the rest of my existence."_  
 _"Anna..."_  
 __  
"...you're also right about one thing - I'd rather die before you. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me, Yoh?" She paused "Everything. So you're not allowed to leave first."

_It took me a few seconds to reply since I didn't expect things to turn out the way they did. After all, I was just sort of teasing her. Way to go, me._

_"Alright."_

* * *

"Alright..."

Yoh opened his eyes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't worry, I got confused as well. To give just a few more details, in the manga, they all went to their own personal quest in 'Hell' in order to gain more furyoku for a fighting chance against Hao. The five elemental warriors had to die to reach a certain level and had to be revived by shamans like Faust VIII, Sati and Jeanne. There wasn't any clear mention of how this revival thing works or its effects on the shamans who performs (aside from the fact that it consumes a lot of furyoku) it and that's where I'm at. :) I don't want to give the impression that because Jeanne has that ability, Yoh can just 'die' whenever he wants to. Hope you get the point :)


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**  
** **_Hana_ **

_They were at peace when they passed on and it has been three years. Mom was the first to go. I don't think father could stand not being with Mom even for a single day, but he kept his promise to live on for as long as he could._

_He was lonely though. I often catch him staring blankly at the sky with tears rolling down his face. I asked if he misses her, and he'd answer "Everyday". It's incredible, how his love for her never waned and how he kept his word to the very end. Even though he wanted to see her so badly, he never asked my wife or any itako for that matter, to call on Mom's spirit from the other side - if he did, I am sure Mom would be royally pissed. Though, without a doubt, she probably misses him too._

_They've lived a long and happy life with no regrets. I'm just thankful that they got to hold their grandchildren before their candles burned out. I am honored to have been their son._

* * *

_"Answer me one thing Hao," He stated._  
 _  
"Sure."_  
 __  
"Am I going to die?"

_Hao scoffed. "Everybody dies Yoh. It's the inevitable."_   
_  
"No, I mean, am I going to die today?"_

_The older Asakura shrugged and disappeared but not without smirking at Yoh. "Who knows..."_

* * *

"Alright..."

Yoh opened his eyes.

"Well, what do you know..." Ren commented as he rose from the couch. He was just about to take a short nap when his best friend came to. "Welcome back, Yoh."

* * *

She groped for her phone beside the desk, not even bothering to open her eyes to answer.

"Ren, did anything happen?" Her voice, raspy. How she knew it was him, wasn't surprising for the Tao emperor.

The news snapped her out of her grogginess that she quickly made her way to the closet, putting on whatever she could grab first, - Yoh's trench coat. She almost stumbled while making her way to the guest room where Tamao's staying, to let the latter know she's headed to the hospital. The pink haired girl got on a plane to Tokyo upon Anna's request (or maybe an order is more fitting); she doesn't seem to mind - she's as loyal as ever to the Asakura family.

Anna needn't say anything. Tamao had been working on her predictions regarding Yoh's 'awakening'. She was just about to tell Anna, but the itako beat her to it.

* * *

"That's pathetic." Ren reacted, when Yoh told him about his last conversation with Hao.

* * *

_The older Asakura shrugged and disappeared but not without smirking at Yoh... then reappeared almost instantly. "Just kidding. You passed the test, Yoh."_

_A slight smile formed on the Shaman King's face._

_"What test?" The younger Asakura inquired._   
_  
"Even without your memories, you were still drawn to Anna..."_

_The bright lights were gone after Hao flicked his fingers. He was now sitting on his throne - the very throne he first sat on, before he was officially proclaimed as the high and mighty king._

_"I've left you with little clues to what you have... and you managed to work your way around that."_ _His voice was calm and proud._

_"Were you trying to break us up?"_  
 _  
"No, Yoh." Hao sighed. "Did you know that Anna said the same thing?" He tried to stifle his laugh but failed. "I swear, you two are so alike, yet so different." He concluded. "Anyway, I wanted to know how strong you are. It's rather simple - if you couldn't get through it, then you wouldn't be able to help humanity. You won't be able to prove that they deserve to be saved, like you promised. I hate humans - you know this all too well - that's why I wanted to create a world free of them - a world solely for shamans."  
_  
 _"Does this mean that we ALL passed the test?"_  
 _  
"Of course not. Let's just say, it's a pre-requisite. There is hope for humanity after all, I'll admit that. The whole human race has no idea how much you're fighting for them. If it wasn't for you and your ideals, I would have turned everything upside down on a whim."_  
 __  
Hao runs his hand to his hair. "Lucky bastards. I'm still having a hard time understanding how you do the things you do, with flying colors, if you know what I mean."

_He rested his chin atop his left hand as he waited for Yoh's response._

_"I certainly can't change the hearts of everyone, but you know I'll do whatever it takes to reach a compromise. I have every intention of keeping my promise, Hao. It wasn't necessary to put me through this whole ordeal. And...contrary to what you said to my wife, I didn't ask for any test."_   
_  
"Whoops. Hehehe." Hao smirked. "I may have gone a little overboard."_

_The younger Asakura had been always calm and collected, accepted things as they were. But clearly, he was upset as his veins popped out his temples. "You may have gone a little overboard? You don't say." He proclaimed sardonically._  
 _  
"Can you ever forgive me, dear brother?"  
_ _  
"Only if you let me return." Yoh suggested.  
_ _  
"I told you, I can't help with that."  
_ __  
"You're lying." He stated simply.

_Hao sighed and shrugged yet again._

_"Yeah...you got me. Oh well, consider it done. I owe you that, to say the least."_

* * *

"...and he just brought you back without any fuss?" Ren complained.  
  
"I was very persuasive."  
  
"Persuasive my ass. If you were, you could've at least come back sooner. Look at me, I feel like a freaking kyonshi. Not to mention your wife - she's all over the place."  
  
"Thank you, Ren."

The chinese shaman heaved a sigh.

"Anytime."

Maybe it was too much fatigue that Ren didn't fight back with any other sarcastic remarks; or it could be the sincerity reflected in Yoh's voice that kept him from doing so; or maybe both.

* * *

Anna was more anxious than ever. She even told the cab driver to step on it or she'll forcefully take the vehicle and do it herself. The cab driver didn't even have the chance to protest, as cold and glaring eyes occupied his rear-view mirror. It was like watching a horror movie.

She quickly got off the taxi, giving the driver a handsome tip to make up for the scare. She made it to Room 214 in less than two minutes.

Anna stood by the doorsill, meeting eyes with Yoh. The latter flashed his famed, goofy grin, with his right hand raised over his head.

"Yo!" He greeted.

This is Yoh alright. Her Yoh. She had her hand clamped over her mouth, still in utter shock from the good news.

It didn't take long before she recovered, and walked casually towards her husband who was waiting with open arms. She smiled; her eyes glistened with joy and once she was within range, she gave him a...

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**SLAP!** _

_"Ouch."_ Ren said inwardly, grimacing and rubbing his own face, like he was the one who got smacked by the itako's deadly left.

Yoh was teary-eyed, but kept his sense of humor and fought back with "Yeah, I missed you too... a lot." as he nursed his now swollen cheek.

"Okairi."

It was close to a whisper, but Yoh caught on. It's like they were kids again, with Anna being shy about her feelings; always glancing downwards, avoiding eye contact - all so she could hide her concern for the boy who saved her.

"Tadaima." He answered.

Ren jerks his head sideways.

"Ah, must be love." He thought. He sort of understood, but then again, maybe not. After all, he wasn't the romantic type of guy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Funbari, Hana apparently felt the commotion and woke up a few minutes after Anna left. He's now pestering his foster mom to accompany him to the hospital.

"Tamao-mom, can we please go? I'm begging you."  
  
"No. You still have classes in a few hours. I suggest you go back to bed."  
  
"But I have to see Dad!" He insisted.  
  
"Hana," She stood up and stared down at the boy to make a statement. "I know you're worried. However, Anna-sama said to stay put; that is what we're gonna do."

The little boy shivered but tried to put on a brave face. His Tamao-mom is scary, but she's mellower compared to his biological mother.

"If you don't want to go with me, I can go alone you know." He protested.  
  
"I know." She replied.  
  
"Well then, I am going Tamao-mom." His resolve was firm as he trotted near the door.  
  
"Sure, you can go." He turns his head over to Tamao "But, you have to go through me, first."

He felt his foster mom's furyoku rise. He's not an expert yet, but he's had training during his parents' six-year long trip, and he knew perfectly well when she's gotten serious.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. What's it gonna be Hana-chan?" She challenged.

Hana gathered up his courage and answered "The hard way."

He called on his spirit ally and started merging it with futsu no mitama. But before he could complete it, he suddenly felt dizzy.

"I knew you'd do that." Tamao was holding something in her hands.  
  
"What...?" The boy could barely keep his eyes opened as he dropped on his knees. "What is this?" He plucked a tiny needle from his neck.  
  
"Tranquilizer - just enough to let you sleep for a few more hours. I simply don't want you to make a mess in the house."  
  
"That's... cheating...!" He grumbled.  
  
"Well, let me _explain_. One: I'm stronger than you. Two: I don't really wanna hurt you. Three: Either way, you are gonna lose - and you'd get another mouthful from Anna-sama. Don't worry Hana-chan. Everything's gonna be alright."

Hana passes out.

* * *

"Ahem," He cleared his throat. "Still here."

Ren, once again, interrupted a rather, sappy moment for the Asakuras which irked Anna.

"Why don't you go ahead and excuse yourself, Ren?" She spat.  
  
"Harsh." The only word he could come up with. "But that's a good idea. I'll head back to the inn but not before taking care of everything here, so that all you have to do, is have the release papers signed by your doctor. Any questions? Didn't think so. Okay, I'm off."

He didn't wait for Anna to glare at him one more time.

"Thanks!" Yoh shouted.  
  
"Uh huh. See ya."

* * *

Ren arrived at the inn ten minutes later and was greeted by Tamao.

"Haven't seen you around. How have you been?"  
  
"Good. When did you get here?"  
  
"Several hours ago. Um, I just need to rest for a while okay? We'll talk later or something. Do you have a room for me?"  
  
"Of course, right this way."

Ren dropped onto the bed as soon as he entered the room.

* * *

She peeled an apple for Yoh, and cut it into several slices.

"I have a lot of questions..."  
  
"I know. Fire away." Urged Yoh.  
  
"What was the test all about?"  
  
"Same old stuff... he wanted a world only for shamans. I was, in a way, the key, to change his way of thinking, that normal human beings are hopeless..." His voice trailed off as he munched on two slices. He looks up at Anna and continued, "And before you get angry, for the record, I didn't ask for a test. It was all Hao."

_Indeed, it was all Hao's doing. He teleported me to Okinawa and erased my memories. I somehow ended up being chased by vampires, and got saved by a vampire hunter. Cole's friend, Julia, helped me regain a few bits of my past, and the rest was history. Anna was just listening intently to every word. It hurts me to think she went through all that, just to get me back._

* * *

Back at the inn, two days later...

It was a beautiful day; the sun was up and the skies were clear - but the itako wasn't exactly in line with the weather.

"What are you doing here?" Anna confronted Horo.  
  
"Um... visiting Yoh?" The ainu said as he scratched his head, wondering what the deal was with Yoh's wife.  
  
"Haven't I told you to get lost?"  
  
"Uhhh, technically, no." Anna's veins started popping out "Okay, I remember you said not to come here until Yoh fully recovers. Now he's all _Yoh_ again, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Horo took a step back, maintaining proper distance.

The itako crossed her arms. "But you can't stay here overnight."  
  
"I'll cook." He offered. He's smiling now, knowing he was able to convince her.  
  
"Wash the dishes,"  
  
"Deal." He answered in haste.  
  
"Do the laundry,"  
  
"Ehh...?" The smile on his face faded.  
  
"...Sweep the floor, basically, clean the entire inn."  
  
"Ehh...? That's unfair!" Horo whined.  
  
"I'll consider that your payment for your stay."  
  
"Can I just pay, instead of doing all the chores?"  
  
"Of course you can. But you still have to do them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so. If you have problems with that, leave."  
  
"B..." _Bitch_. _Tsk_. Horo clicked his tongue.  
  
"Did you say something dorkface?"  
  
"What? No! I said, I better get started if I wanted to finish on time."  
  
"Good."

_Ugh... why does she hate me? I haven't done anything to her..._

He muttered to himself.

"You really wanna know?"

He jolted right up and slowly turned his head in Anna's direction "W-what?"  
  
"Why I hate you."  
  
"I didn't say anything... wait a second... you can read hearts again?" His eyes widened.  
  
"You were grumbling ever so _loudly_ ," She started. "Besides, I can _never_ get that reishii back."  
  
"W-well, that's good to hear. It'll be really troublesome if you could hear everything..."  
  
"Do you want to know or not?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why I hate you, dumb face."  
  
"S-sure..."  
  
"Fact is, I don't really hate you. You're just freakishly annoying, I wanted to lock you up in the Tao castle's dungeon in like, forever."  
  
"Is that so."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, carry on with your work. You still have a _**LOT** _to do."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

Hana was grumpy that day. He kept his arms crossed and frowned at the whole trip to school.

"Your Dad is going home later this afternoon, Hana." Tamao stated.  
  
"I am still upset with what you did!" The boy crossed his arms and maintained his sullen expression.  
  
"It was necessary. Picture this: if you managed to wreck the house while Anna-sama was gone, what would she have done to you?"  
  
"No, I think she'll scold you more." He fought back.  
  
"Nah-uh. You were the one who started the whole thing." She said with a smirk.  
  
"I..."

It didn't take long for Hana to realize she was right. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"See? You should be thanking me instead of your constant babbling of how I cheated and stuff." She ruffled the unruly hair of the blonde. Hana pushes her hand away and knitted his already creased brows. "I'll pick you up later at the same spot. Be good."

That evil stare his Tamao-mom sports whenever she's ' _threatening_ ' him, well, she's doing it again. "You know I'll be watching." She whispered.

The poor boy had no choice but to comply or he'll be answering to his mothers.

* * *

**_Hana_ **

_It's a shame Tamao-mom never settled down. She said, she's content having me and my kids around._

_Uncle Ryu, well, he found his best place in the form of a random woman - a shaman he met several years ago. His kids and mine are buddies. I think they even formed a gang in which my wife was severely furious at._

_Uncle Ren - tough dude. Of the bunch, I think he'd be the last one to leave this earth. His son Men, is my best friend._

_Uncle Lyserg, I don't know what happened to him. I still think he's the best detective and the smartest uncle I ever had._

_Uncle Manta, he's somewhere out of the country. His height stayed the same. It's a running gag, I know. But it never fails to amuse me._

_Uncle Horo also got his dream of planting a vast field of coltsfoot._

_Four hundred forty-six years from now, a new king will be chosen. I won't be around by then, but I hope that our descendants will do a great job. Or else, Anna Asakura will hunt them down. It's funny when I think about it... I can clearly remember how she stepped on Dad's head, saying that the next shaman king, should be from the Asakura line._

_Memories of the good old days..._

Hana smiled at the tombstones in front of him. It was funny just imagining the long awaited reunion of his parents in the after life. It would probably include slaps and what-not, minus all the lovey-dovey stuff... his Mom had her own kind of sweetness. His Dad, likewise.

"Let's go home, Grandpa!" His grandchild Heiji took his hand. "Grandma will scold you again if we don't get back in time." The young boy tugged him yet again.  
  
"Yeah..."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional notes:
> 
> Thanks for reading and I really appreciate the support you've given to me as an author. I have a new story that I've written a few months ago, still for my favorite couple, but haven't posted it yet because I don't want to post something new without completing my previous work (even though I really wanted to). Why? Well, it's hard to update! :D


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

His life went on, up until he was eighty years old. That was more than keeping his promise to his wife, Anna Asakura.

"I'm proud of you, son. Always had been and always will be."

Yoh held his son's hand and grasped it tightly. The old man was rushed to the hospital after another heart attack, worst than the first.

"I know. Are you..." Hana couldn't finish what he wanted to say. He knew it was finally time for Yoh to leave, permanently. "Is there anything else I could do for you, Dad?"  
"It's alright, Hana. Besides," His voice trailed off as he looked out the window. "Your mother is expecting me, today. You know how she is... she can't be kept waiting."

Yoh closes his eyes.

Hana weeps in silence.

Despite his sadness, he knew his father is in a better place.

* * *

"About time, Yoh."

The familiar voice greeted him as he made his way to the blinding light. He'd recognize her anywhere.

"Anna." With his hand in his pockets, he walks over to where she's at. "It's been way too long."

With barely a few inches apart, he stops in front of her and grins, and spends at least the whole ten seconds staring into her amber orbs, seemingly entranced by it.

"Took you long enough to get here." She spoke. "I was beginning to get bored."

He missed that sarcastic tone so much, he couldn't help but smile. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just missed you." He confessed.  
"Hmm." She acknowledged.

Anna whirls around and grabs Yoh's hand to his surprise, but decided not to protest.

"Let's go." She squeezed his hand slightly and he understood.

Even in the afterlife, she still couldn't say how much she longed for him. To get her point across, she would either slap him or reprimand him, or say something entirely different; yet amidst through that entire facade she puts up, he can still see right through her.

Yoh returns the favor by interlacing their hands. No words were needed.

Nothing else mattered.


End file.
